If You Can't Live Without Me
by SugarhogRose
Summary: Years have gone by since she was last seen.Nobody knows what has become of her and she wonders if anyone even cares.He does though, he hasn't slept properly because of her, even when she was still in his sight. She was always in his mind and she still is
1. Running

**This is my newest story and I hope that you like it =D  
So, what else can I say about it?  
I'll let the words do the talking ^U^  
Without further ado, I present to you... **

* * *

If You Can't Live Without Me, Then Why Aren't You Dead Yet?

I never understood why people ran away from fears or why they ran away in general.

But that's all in the past; now, now I know what it's like to have to run away. What it's like to feel like everything around you is crashing down. If you've never felt like that before then you are lucky, very lucky. Some people can deal with it whereas others cannot. I might have been the former type of person years ago, back when I was 13. Yet now years later I've changed so much.

However here I am in the middle of nowhere running away. My legs are becoming tense yet I'll still run, just like I have done for the past day. I won't stop for anything, especially him. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing my give in. Only one person in the world could metaphorically freeze my legs and stop me from running. Thankfully I haven't seen them in a while and hopefully that's how it will stay.

My whole world crashed down a while ago, but since then I've managed to build it up gradually. I'm stronger than ever and my speed has improved vastly. If I was to be seen now I wonder if anyone would recognise what I was years ago. But I can manage without knowing that.

I'm being chased, have I mentioned that yet? I don't think I have... Nonetheless by mentioning it, it won't make it stop so I must keep on running!

Many citizens would have been captured now, but with my speed and my quick thinking alongside my kiss-ass moves, I have yet to be taken prisoner.

Even though I can run like this, it won't last forever. Eventually I will become tired and will need to rest; after all I'm only a person. So far I've never been in any real danger; I've always made it out alive. That is the plan this time, to make it out alive once again. I think it's achievable, after all everyone knows what I'm capable of.

I continue to run as the wind blows against my body, pushing me towards the monster that is chasing after me. Despite the difficulties I won't be captured, hopefully.

My legs are out of my control as they move freely, guiding me through the dark woods. They manage to dodge past the tree roots except they do not stop the braches from scraping against my skin, ripping parts of my fur out. Blood is trickling from the cuts the branches leave but still, I've been through worse.

The route I'm taking would be hard for an amateur to see especially when the moon is hiding behind the clouds, not guiding me at all. Yet the stars shine out fairly bright. I love the stars and the way they shine, they way they will never leave you. When you've got no one else, you can always rely on the stars to stay with you forever. Nonetheless I can see well enough to have an advantage over my hunter.

At this rate it seems that he will never give up until he gets what he wants. Such a shame, that he can't have it though. Unfortunately for him and his master, I need it and they won't be getting it back.

I can hear him chasing after me and my body is filled with adrenaline, therefore only pushing me harder. I won't stop running until he is gone, until I know for certain that I'm alone.

Alone, it's such a strong word. What is alone? Is everybody destined to be alone? Because if so then we aren't alone in that, we all reunited as one. Are we truly alone when no one else is around us? If so, the how come we can feel total alone yet be in a room filled with people? It doesn't really make sense does it?

I always thought I was alone until I met the stars. I thought that I would always be alone and that it was written in the stars that I would be alone forever. Sometimes people prove to me that I'm not on my own. Yet others prove to me that I am. I don't care what they prove, I know the truth and that's all that matters to me.

I've grown up realising that life is the way it is, you can't change that fact. But I truly believe you can, I believe that our destiny may be set out for us, while on the other hand I believe that we can change it. If we don't want to do something then we don't have to, it's up to us to live our life the way we want...

But regrettably life can be a bitch and things may not work they way you want them to. I know this from experience.

* * *

**So... What did you all think of the first chapter?  
Is this something I should continue?  
Hope it caught you attention and you can't wait for the next chapter ...=D**

**Laughter is the shock absorber that eases the blows of life.**


	2. One Must Keep Thy Hope Alive

**Well after getting such positive reviews I've decided to do the next chapter =D  
Hope it's a pleasurable read =P  
And I wonder if any of you can guess who's POV the last chapter was in? I bet most of you can't lol =3  
Anyway on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter Two- One Must Keep Thy Hope Alive

? POV- (different to the first chapter) 

I'm running, running away from everything. I can't pretend that it never happened and I can't lie to my friends about it. It's probably obvious to detect my real feelings, even if it did take me a while to realise them myself.

They are all worried but nothing compares to how I feel. It's been three years since it happened and it still affects me gravely. The others? It affects them to, but they've managed to move on from it. Sometimes we discuss it, but it's hard to keep on track because of the pain it brings to us.

Everything has been fairly quiet recently though, meaning I've had the opportunity to run a lot. Running, what is it that is so appealing about taking a quick jog or sprint? I never used to be a runner; I only became one because I needed to. But I like running now, the way the wind blows up against me and the way the world just passes you by...

But today I'm not running to check out the scenery; today I'm running to complete my mission, my goal. For three years I've been trying to complete this goal and I'm not even anywhere near finishing it. It hurts to think that though, so I like to think I've made some process and in many ways I have...

However that doesn't mean anything when it comes down to it. I haven't even come close to successfully accomplishing my duty.

What is my duty? Which one would you like?

Firstly, I need to find her.

Secondly, I need to find her.

It may seem like I'm looking for the same person but trust me, I'm not. The two couldn't be more different from each other. One of them is kind and helpful, caring and sweet. She wouldn't even have it in her to kill a fly.

But the second one? She's a piece of work. Deadly and fast, striking in the middle of the night! She's hard to confront, trust me from experience.

I saw her once, killing him with her weapon. She sliced his body with her whip numerously, then finally finishing him with a swing of her sword. He stood no chance against her, an unfair battle. She's uncontrollable when in the heat of battle and her speed is shocking, like a whippet.

She didn't know I was watching until she ran into the horizon of the night with me closely on her tail. We didn't exchange any words, or even have eye contact but I know she knew I was there.

She didn't stop for me or even slow down but after feeling nothing for three years, I appreciated the thrill of this cat and mouse game. Judging from her figure and height I guess she's about the age of sixteen and trains a lot! Her outfit hid most of her body yet I knew that she was a hedgehog, a female hedgehog.

Even though she is well known, nobody but nobody knows her true identity. It's like she just appeared from nowhere two years ago. But that isn't possible.

She has a signature under the form of a simple kiss. Each victim that's been found has all had something in common with the other victims, the pink kiss mark somewhere on their bodies.

I also witnessed her do this to the male she slaughtered. Her style was flirtatious even though he was too groggy to really know what was happening, he'd lost so much blood already. Nevertheless that didn't stop her from lifting up his blood stained top and placing a delicate kiss just near his groin before whispering, "Revenge has come."

I still don't know what she meant by that, I guess I never will.

Her name is Thorn.

It may seem like finding out Thorn's identity is my main priority yet it's not. My main priority is finding out what happened to... It hurts to even think about her.

But don't worry for I will find her and bring her back to where she belongs. After all, it is my fault!

* * *

**Oh... Can you guess who the two POVs are?  
Who is this Thorn? And why is she a killer? What drove her to become a deadly assassin?  
So I hope you liked it =P**

**Every day may not be good, but there's something good in every day**


	3. Every Rose Has A Thorn

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews =D And here is the next chapter =D  
Hope that you like it! ^U^**

* * *

Chapter 3- Every Rose Has A Thorn 

'Her' POV

I never used to be a killer! I never used to be a spy or an assassin. But things are constantly changing, my life included.

I still remember my first victim. I never intended to kill him but it just happened and I guess that caused a chain reaction. The way his body turned limb beneath my weight and the way his pulse just stopped...

I remember it well, the scene still replays in my mind after I take the life of another 'victim'. Some say killing gets easier the more you do it, it does in a way. But not really. So why do I do it? That's easier asked than answered.

The first few were the worst, watching the life drain from them. However it has become slightly more acceptable as I become colder with raw emotions. Yet I don't feel anything while killing them, it doesn't affect me. I don't care for their screams and I don't care about their squirming, all I care about it getting the job done. Call me heartless but after my life you'd realise that I'm not heartless at all.

It seems like yesterday since I was leaving my 'happy ever after' behind. I was moving through the city, walking through a slightly rougher part of town in order to save time. In a way I wish I would have just gone the long way around but I'm also glad in a way. If it wasn't for him, my first victim, I might still be stuck in that place feeling useless. I might have gone back, begging my friends for comfort and support. But because of him I didn't.

I was just minding my own business but he suddenly appeared from nowhere, grabbing me and leading me to a dark alley way. It was horrible. I couldn't get out of his grasp. The sickening smell of alcohol overwhelmed me; he was obviously drunk, making killing him even easier!

The way his hands traced my body... I'd rather not go into details. All you need to know is he took advantage and I retaliated. They way his hands grabbed at me hungrily, the way they groped me... It was all too much, I snapped! I hit back and I lashed out except he was stronger. Therefore he had his fun.

I didn't scream out and I didn't whimper. No tears fell from my eyes. I just accepted that it was happening. He finished quickly, obviously pleased with himself and was then about to leave.

I should have just let him go but I couldn't. All the anger and all the sadness I'd been keeping in was released from within me. It was over before I even realised.

He lay on the floor pinned by my body pressing down on him, trying to keep him in place. He put up a fight and I suffered a few scrapes and bruises yet compared to him penetrating me, it was nothing. He struggled and jigged about; trying to escape, so I grabbed the back of his head and slammed it down onto the hard floor... The crunch and thud still echoes in my head.

This action dazed him for a while and that's when I felt his pulse underneath my clammy hands. I felt it strong and fast, then it became slower and less powerful until it finally stopped! Upon noticing this I released my grip from around his neck.

I stood up in horror and could do nothing but stare at my hands, the hands I killed him with. They had droplets of blood from when I slammed his head down; this just made me more aware of the truth. The truth being I killed him!

I didn't know what to do. In the end I did the very thing that got me here, I ran away.

His eyes are the things that haunt me the most. Not because they showed sadness though. They held nothing like remorse, oh no, they displayed pleasure. He was happy with what he got; he enjoyed the suffering he caused. But I got my revenge, I had the last laugh.

Before I ran I did one thing, I left a simple kiss on his cheek! Why did I do that? Because he wanted me, he abused me and took away my spirit. So I gave what he wanted- a sweet kiss, a part of me. Shame he was already dead when he got it...

It was all over the news the next day and I'd gained my own slogan by then, 'kiss and kill'.

After that, killing was all I knew, it dominated me. I was always hunting for my next victim, hunting for the people of the world that cause so much pain. I used to kill rapist and abusers, kidnappers and all sorts of sadist.

Now I have more important matters though, thanks to him. That's not to say I still don't kill the occasional person who deserves it. But because of him, I don't strike as much anymore...

It's funny; nobody has caught me in the act of killing except from him. Sonic the Hedgehog! He's the reason my mission isn't just murdering. He's the reason I remembered there's more to life that those citizens I slaughtered.

But it's his entire fault that I remembered who I really am! It's his entire fault that I remembered the very people I've been spending years trying to forget. It's his fault that I remembered who 'Thorn', who I, really was.

Heh, I never used to be this way. I never used to kill...

I used to be happy and full of spirit. I used to be just like a normal person...

I used to be...

Amy Rose.

* * *

**Bit of a dramatic ending =D Hope you liked it and please R&R**

**Life is like a dream and in the end, when you die, you pinch yourself and wake up and never dream again.**


	4. Searching

**Chapter 4 is up =D  
So Every Rose Has a Thorn =D Including Amy Rose...  
Quick note- Amy's outfit is like Rouge's spy/agent (not her normal ) one- in Sonic X and instead of the heart at the back of the head it's a rose =D**

* * *

Chapter 4-Searching

Sonic's POV

Surprisingly I'm running. I'm searching for her, Amy Rose. The girl that got away.

It's hard to think that's she's really gone, it hurts to know that she left. It hurts even more to know I'm the reason she left...

Nobody blames me, but they don't know the truth. They think that her life was becoming too much for her to handle. In a way it was.

She left two notes before she disappeared. One was for everyone and the other was for me, just me. Cream was the one who discovered the notes and I know she didn't open them until we were all there. She only opened the first letter though, nobody has seen my note.

It seems like yesterday that we were all sitting in Tails' living room decorating the room for her birthday. Cream had gone to get her, while we completed the finishing touches. They never got finished though...

She burst through the door, tears streaming down her face. We all jumped in surprise from her sudden entrance but her saddened expression froze us all.

"Where's Amy?" Knuckles asked.

This brought more tears and more tissues. It wasn't until her crying had died down that we got an explanation.

"She's gone. She's gone..."

"Okay Cream," I said trying to calm her, "Where has she gone?"

"NO! No, you don't understand... She's gone! She's not there!"

Fear washed over me as I thought of the day before. Was that the reason she was gone?

I had no problem believing Cream when she said Amy had gone. Yet Tails and the others were all sceptical.

"Calm down Cream, how do you know she's gone? Was her house empty?" Tails asked his crush.

"No, it wasn't empty. A lot of her stuff was still there, but it felt empty. Her house never feels empty! It was horrible, it just felt so deserted. She left these..." She said while producing two notes.

She began to open the first one;

_Dear friends, _

_I see you've found my note. It's weird, I wasn't even going to write one, but I owe you that much._

_I'd just like to thank you for the good times, the happy memories and for being my friends. But all good things must come to an end, including our friendship._

_So I ask little of you.  
1) Forget me. For I will you.  
2) Live happily, don't let sad feelings control you. Because one day it will all become too much to accept, trust me on that.  
3) Never stop chasing you're dreams because one day you will reach them, unlike me._

_And lastly, if you don't follow any of the above please respect this wish._

_Don't bother coming after me..._

_Amy Rose x_

The letter was stained with her tear drops. Obviously this had caused her a lot of pain to write.

Everyone's face drained of colour, we couldn't believe it. Even though we had the tear stained proof.

That day, it still haunts us. None of us talk about it but we all think about it.

No one obeyed her last wish. All of us went looking for her. But now only two of us still search constantly for her; me and Shadow. He's nearly looking for her as much as me, which is 24-7.

So that's what I'm doing right now, searching for our lost rose. It's been three years, but I've not given up hope. I will find her, no matter what. If finding her is the last thing I do, I'll be happy knowing that she's okay.

But that's just it, we don't know if she's okay. We don't know if she's still alive...

I mustn't think like that! She's still alive. I can feel it. Shadow can feel it also; he knows she's still alive too.

For the first few weeks and even months we would all search. Tails and Cream would take the X-Tornado and search for her in the sky. Rouge would team up with Knuckles, while they searched everywhere, on foot and in the air. Knuckles even asked the Master Emerald for help once except even it couldn't help us.

That left Shadow and me, we searched everywhere! Our speed would take us to all the places we could think of but still we haven't found her, yet.

I know deep inside that one day we will be reunited. However I don't know when that day will come.

I'm now running through the woods, the sky is dark and the moon isn't giving me any guidance as it hides behind the clouds. Yet I look up at the stars and my faith is restored, I will find her...

_SNAP!_

What was that? I stop running and look around me, the noise came from the east and that's...

_Whoosh!_

I'm sent flying as something, or someone, rushes past me at full speed. I have to hand it to them they know how to run; they could probably catch up to me and that's saying something!

It appears they are being followed though but by what?

A robot zooms past me but freezes at the sight of me.

"Priority one-Hedgehog! Abort mission and capture him." The robot said in his monotone voice.

Only one person could be behind this contraption- Eggman!

I get into a fighting stance but it's not needed as the robot before me is broken into tiny pieces by the person it was chasing. She appeared out of nowhere, did a swift kick to its body and boom! It's gone!

Who is she...?

She faces the broke robot, "Saved Eggman the job of turning you into scrap metal. Especially when he finds out I've still got this..." She teased while holding up a document of some sort, waving it side to side.

Then she spotted me out of the corner of her eye. Her body went rigid but she still managed to turn to face me.

"You." The word just slipped my mouth.

"Thorn?"

"I see nothing gets past you, Sonic the Hedgehog. Or should I say Sonic Maurice Hedgehog. Then again you might even prefer Olgilvie Maurice Hedgehog..."

I don't know who she is or how she knows my name but I'm beginning to wish I hadn't bumped into her. Yet there is one thing I recognise about her, her voice. I've never heard a voice so beautiful yet so deadly but I feel as if I've it before. I know I haven't though...

"Oh, pulled at heart string have I? Touché subject? Oh well, I've got to go anyway. Nice seeing you, 'faker'." She said flirtatiously but yet a hint of poison was still present.

In a way I feel sorry for her. It's clear that she's struggling to get away right now. Even though she is a fierce killer, she still has feelings and I respect that. But she's taken away so many lives; it's hard to believe that by looking at her.

Her body is covered by a tight black body suit that also covers her face. It has a dark pink pattern on it which resembles twisted stems of a rose plant, thorns included. Holding the back of her hood together is a simple rose clipped onto the outfit, making sure it's secure.

The outfit really makes her figure stand out. But I don't have time to stand and stare, she's getting away...

* * *

**Oh, so Sonic has just spoke to Thorn for the first time =O  
Wonder what will happen next =D Just have to wait and see =P**

**Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. **


	5. Because Of Him

**Thanks for** **reviewing and I've updated as soon as I could =D  
This chapter should reveal some truths and stuff so anyway, here it is... =P**

* * *

Chapter 5-Because of him

Amy/Thorn's POV

It was just like every other day, I got up and I went for a walk in the park. After that I came home and had some breakfast and then I went out again. This time I went to my personal spot. I didn't own it and it wasn't my land. But the way everything around me seemed to call out to me, the way that the grass was so fresh and the sea just glistened; it meant a lot to me.

I went there nearly every day, even if it was only for a few seconds. I went there to appreciate the beauty and to calm myself. The scenery brought this calming effect when I was there.

But today I sat there for hours, thinking how life was passing me by. It was my birthday the following day and I was another year older, I turned thirteen! I didn't celebrate it though and I got no presents.

Why? Because I ran away!

But that doesn't answer much does it?

Like I said, it was a normal day for me. Until he zoomed past me...

Did I mention that I no longer chased Sonic? Well I didn't, sometimes the chase isn't worth the catch and that's how I began to feel back then. For years I tried to get his attention and nothing. He simply didn't care.

I can realise that now!

Anyway, he ran past me at a high speed therefore messing up my hair. I fixed my fur and then looked off into the distance. As I did this I noticed a small shiny object on the floor. I got up from my sitting position and went to investigate.

It was a small beaded bracelet with a silver chain. It took me a while to realise where it had come from yet when I did the pain wasn't eased.

I spent the rest of the day looking for him except when I did, I wished I hadn't.

I'm not saying it's his fault entirely but he contributed to me running away. The way he spoke to me that day, it hurts.

Eventually I found him, and I called out his name. He stopped and sighed impatiently. At that moment I was oblivious to his sigh and the way he tapped his foot against the ground, clearly wanting to run from me.

I caught up to him and was about to speak but he beat me to it, "What? What could you possibly want now? If you don't mind I'm in a hurry, so speed it up."

"Well I just wanted to..."

"No Amy, okay? No, I don't want to go on a date with you. I've got more important things to do right now and speaking to you isn't one of them..."

His words stung but I still protested.

"I just wanted..."

He interrupted me again, "You just wanted? What, to plan our wedding, name our kids, write our vows? Till death do we part? Don't you realise Amy, it's all a lie. Our romance is all just a big fantasy that you've conjured up. I can't be with you Amy; I can never be with you..."

He then muttered something under his breath but I didn't manage to hear it. I was too busy wiping away the tears that fell down my face and splashed onto the floor. My tears had two things uncommon that day. One being the both suffered from the gravity, they both sank. And secondly, they both broke apart.

Sonic didn't care though, as he continued his monologue.

"So you can dream all you want Amy, it's the closest we can ever be..." And with that said I was left standing alone, with only my tears as company.

That was a long time ago, three years. And here I am, running away from him once again.

"Stop!" He calls out to me. But I'm not listening...

Then again, I could have some fun!

I freeze, causing him to run past me but he soon realises.

"It's you, it's really you. Thorn!"

Phhff! I scoff at his stupidity, who else could it be?

"I suggest you leave me alone, hedgehog."

"What are you going do if I don't? Am I going to be your next victim? Oh, what a treat!" He said sarcastically.

I wince as he mentioned my murders.

This calls for some fun of my own.

"Didn't your mummy ever tell you not to play with fire?" I warned while grapping his arm and twisting it around his body, causing him to spin around as I held his spines and wrist. I leaned on his back, pressing my body against his, staying there for a bit and saying the same words he told me, "I've got more important things to do right now and speaking to you isn't one of them!"

He tensed under my spiteful yet flirty tone and under my closeness. But my game isn't over!

"But who are you to listen to me? And even if I spelt it out, you still wouldn't understand my meaning. Then again with you the hamster's dead but the wheels still spinning."

He looked confused.

"What?"

"How can I put this nicely...? Hmmm I can't. So here goes, every word you say to me is stupid."

He had an answer for this though, "I wanted to make sure you'd feel comfortable around me."

"Oh please, give me strength..."

"Why don't you have enough, Thorn? "

He's beginning to annoy me.

"I'm sorry; I refuse to engage in a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent."

I never expected him to say what he just did, "Then fight me!"

Before I could react I felt his body slam into my own and I was sent flying towards a tree...

Sonic the Hedgehog that was one bad move! You've got it coming!

* * *

**Cliffhanger =P Because I know you all love them so much, not =D  
So Sonic is about to fight Thorn... =O**

**Pain is inevitable, suffering is optional.**


	6. Does he?

**So here comes the scene you all want, lol =D**

* * *

Chapter 6-Does he?

Amy/Thorn's POV

I slowly get up from my position on the ground. The force at which he crashed into me was strong but no serious injuries have occurred.

I turn to face him, "You've got it coming!"

He doesn't flinch or even react, this angers me more. My temper is not to be messed with; he'll discover this the hard way.

"But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt; you didn't mean to hurt me, did you?"

His laugh answers for him and I focus all my energy into this simple attack. I run towards him and slam my right fist into his stomach, sending him flying. He didn't expect this and therefore he flew across the sky while doing numerous turns before landing on the ground in a heap.

It's my turn to laugh as he lets out a muffled groan.

This is going to be an interesting fight, I know all his tactics yet he knows none of mine. Every move he makes, I could probably predict. I have the upper hand...

Zoom!

I look over to his landing spot and discover that he isn't there. But where could he be? Maybe I can't predict all of his moves... But like I said, this should be an interesting fight.

Snap!

Although it was a faint snap, I still heard it. My hearing is very good, thanks to the special training I took up after I left.

His body is flying straight at me, in the spin-dash position. I dodge quickly to the side as he lands on his feet. It's my turn to attack!

I run towards him in his fighting stance. However before I hit him, I flip my body up in the air, over his head whilst performing a 180 degree turn. Upon landing I grab his spines and pull them closer to my chest, resulting in him struggling to stand up right.

Time for a bit of fun...

I lower my body to the ground in a kneeling position, still with a firm grip on his spines. Then before he expects anything I swing my legs from beneath me and twist them through his. This causes him to fall as I left go of his blue locks and tower over him.

This however creates an opportunity for him as he falls to the floor, curls in a ball and spin dashes past my legs. I'm flung into the air but I manage to land on my hand and do a back flip causing me to land on my feet.

"Quite a gymnast." Sonic remarks smugly.

Time to wipe that smile of his face, time to reveal a new weapon.

"Now stand still..." I 'warn' him as I pull out a rose shaped contraption.

"Fine, that way you can catch me. Also, it's not really time to do your makeup!" He says referring to my mechanism as if it's a mirror.

I can't take his smart-aleck remark anymore so I throw the pink flower at him. He laughs, merely thinking it's a mirror but when it attaches to his skin he begins to panic.

The rose petals fall to the ground as ropes surround his muscular body. But they aren't normal ropes...

"Ouch!" He yelps in pain as a shockwave is sent through his veins.

"I told you to stay still..." I tease him.

He struggles in vain while I sit and laugh but then the ropes begin to fade and he is set free. I can do nothing but stare.

I can hear the words before they even leave his lips, "That worked well!"

This is followed by a midair spin-dash in my direction and unfortunately I'm hit and sent soaring backwards before landing on my back, the wind knocked out of me.

"I've got to admit it; you can put up one hell of a fight!"

His laughter fills my ears before they are traumatised by his spiteful words.

"Do you not know who I am? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog; of course I put up a good fight! Then again, it's almost certain that you've only ever fought against the men you've killed. And compared to me, they aren't exactly strong..."

He doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence as tackle him to the ground, infuriated by his words. I seize his chest fur and lift him up slightly before slamming his body back against the cold ground. This action is repeated over and over, as I lose control.

"You think this is easy for me? You think that my life is easy? You think I want to kill those men, well yeah I do! But you can't even begin to realise why! Have you ever been raped by one of those men? Have you seen others being raped by them? NO! No, you haven't! So don't you dare judge me, Sonic the Hedgehog! Don't you dare!" My voice breaks as I confess this all to him.

He stays stationary beneath my deathly grip. My body pinning him down, yet he doesn't try to escape. My crystal tears are splashing onto his torso but I can't be bothered to wipe them away.

"I know you won't understand. You have it easy compared to me. You think that everything in life is perfect but that's only for you. Everyone else has problems, everyone else has pain.  
They say that pain is inevitable and they are right. But they also say suffering is optional, in a way they are right again. But in a way that couldn't be more false.  
So don't you dare judge me! Don't you dare judge me without spending a day in my shoes. You wouldn't even begin to realise how much pain I keep locked away..."

He's eyes hold shame and it's clear my words have affected him. He's desperate to say something but he doesn't know what. Either way I won't give him the change to. He doesn't deserve the chance to comfort me; he should have done that a long time ago. So I say all that can to stop me from making a big mistake...

"Go, get away from me. I don't want to kill you. But if you stay here any longer, I'm going to lose control. Just go and never look back. Forget about me and just go... Please, just go..."

I stand up and move away from him. Thankfully he obeys me and disappears in the thick trees.

But not before whispering in my ear one simple word, "Sorry."

As he goes I notice a letter on the ground, were just a minute ago I had him pinned.

I pick it up and stare at it.

I don't even need to open it to know what it says, after all I wrote it.

Dear Sonic,

Guilty?

Goodbye,

Your wilted Rose x

It seemed appropriate at the time to write that, but now I'm not so sure.

Either way, he's kept that for years! Why? Why would he keep it?

The note wasn't all that I left though. It contained one more thing; a small beaded bracelet with a silver chain.

I never did find out who he bought it for, but in all honesty I don't care...

I gave up caring a very long time ago!

* * *

**So that should clear up Sonic's letter. I know a few of you were curious about it and don't worry I didn't forget about it =D  
Hope you liked it and please R&R ^U^  
Thanks to all that have =3**

**Beginnings are scary. Endings are usually sad, but it's the middle that counts the most.**


	7. Eyes Are Like Oceans

**So I hope you all liked the fight scene and... Bit of a spoiler but there should be some more of them to come =D**

**Anyway here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 7- Eyes Are Like Oceans

Sonic's POV

I left as quickly as I could; she was in no mood to be messed with. In all honesty I feel sorry for her; I never would have guessed the reason why she killed all those men. But now that I know, it's really opened my eyes.

She has nobody and maybe that's her fault but she deserves somebody to tell her everything will be okay. Maybe if somebody had held her after she was abused then maybe, just maybe, this could have been stopped.

Everybody feels pain...

And even though she thinks that I don't, she couldn't be further from the truth. I feel pain and I suffer!

Thorn may think that I'm heartless but does she really know me?

It clearly proves that you shouldn't judge someone until you walk in their shoes. If our fight had continued and she had kept on holding that secret in then I never would of know that little bit extra about her, I never would have known how much pain she holds inside.

As much as I didn't think she had a heart she clearly did. Yet she thinks the same about me, that I'm heartless. But I'm not!

The very fact that I've kept her letter means that...

I frantically check my spines for the message Amy left me, but I can't find it. That note was all I had left! It was the main reason for me looking for her; the letter reminded me of her.

The letter made me feel as if she was closer than she actually is. Then again she could be anywhere for all I know. The simple word; guilty. It played with my heart strings and made me realise what I already knew.

I know that one day she will be here with us again, until then though we just have to search. If only the others were as optimistic...

That day, when I yelled at her... I just wish I could go back in time and take those horrible words back...

"You just wanted? What, to plan our wedding, name our kids, write our vows? Till death do we part? Don't you realise Amy, it's all a lie. Our romance is all just a big fantasy that you've conjured up. I can't be with you Amy; I can never be with you..."

I can't get them to stop echoing in my head, it haunts me even now. What hurts the most though is what I muttered under my breath.

"Even though, I love you."

Yeah, you heard right! I love her. For that reason I wish I could find her and let her know, she deserves to know...

Even if it is too late for us, she needs to know.

I wish I could say that Amy is all my thoughts are on right this very moment, yet I can't get Thorn out of my head.

The way she cried on me when she mentioned being, to put it so blankly, raped. Her eyes were filled with emotion and the tears just fell, she didn't care. It's almost like she stopped caring. Except she can't just stop caring about something like that, can she?

I can't judge her; in a way those men had it coming to them. Using those poor women as tools, treating them like dirt and then finally taking what isn't theirs to claim, it makes me sick.

If it had been Amy, if Amy was a victim of their vile act just for their own pleasure, I too would have killed them.

Nevertheless I mustn't think like that, Amy's stronger than that. It shows in her eyes...

Her eyes, the way they used to sparkle and the way the sun shone on them illuminating her ever hope.

Is it so strange that I'm the one person who took that sparkle away?

The day I upset her, I witnessed her wilt and her eyes drown in pain, glazing over and losing all sign of a sparkle.

It's weird; Thorn has the same type of eyes. The same glazed appearance yet while we battled they shone occasionally. Their eyes are so similar in expression and both of the held an inner meaning but Amy's were the most inspiring jade eyes. They held so much beauty.

Yet Thorn's eyes are so different but somehow they seem to be so alike, is that even possible? Looking into Thorn's eyes is like looking into a lake, they swim with emotion and passion. Except the colour is cold but warm at the same time, a pale blue almost grey...

I think I'll keep our meeting a secret. They others would freak out if I told them about it. Although, hiding it is going to be hard...

Then again, it's been a while since I last saw anybody other than Shadow. He helps me every once in a while. He misses her too.

Hell, we all miss her.

Myself included because... I really do love her.

Don't let me be too late. Let me confess to her...

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think about that chapter?  
Also the 'two' girls different eye colours will be explained in later chapters, to any of you who want to know =D Please R&R, thanks ^U^**

**Where is the "good" in goodbye?**


	8. Another Letter, Another Thought

**Thanks for all the reviews and here's the next chapter =D**

* * *

Chapter 8-Another Letter, Another Thought

Amy/Thorn's POV

After spending ages staring at that letter I've still yet to decide what it means...

But I thought I didn't even care anymore, I guess I thought wrong. Maybe deep down I really do care...

Care!

Could that be what it means? Could Sonic keeping the note be his way of showing he cares...? No...

I mean it's Sonic, he doesn't care! I don't know how many times I've had to tell myself that, too many to count anyway. Sonic the Hedgehog simply doesn't care about Amy Rose, the old me.

I have to admit though; he put up a good fight. Then again he always will while Eggman's around...

That reminds me, I still haven't read that document that I 'borrowed' from the evil doctor.

I reach over onto my messy desk and grab hold of the brown envelope. Thinking back on how easy it was to steal it, I wonder if it will be worth me effort. Only one way to find out...

It takes me a few minutes to quickly skim the text looking for anything important but I can feel the colour draining from my face due to shock. Eggman has always been vile and his plots have never worked but something tells me this one might just work, especially since Sonic is so fragile at the moment.

Whether he cares or whether or not I care, I know that they need to know about this scheme. With that thought in my head I reach over to my disorganized desk searching for a pen and paper. Finally I find it and start writing.

Dear Sonic,

I know you probably won't trust this information but trust me, even if it's hard. I realise that I'm not your favourite person in the world; I hope that I'm not the most hated either. But anyway, there is a reason I'm writing this and it's to warn you.

I'm going to but it bluntly. Don't believe anything Eggman says! Even if he sounds sincere, he's not! He's going to lie to you, don't ask me how I know this because I just do.

You can choose to ignore this message but I hope you don't, for your own sake.

Also, I'd like to meet you again Sonic. You know how to find me, don't leave it too long.

Thorn.

P.s The girl you're looking for, Amy Rose. She's okay, she doesn't need you. Stop worrying about her and live your life. Oh and has it never crossed your mind that she might not want to be stalked? But that's none of my business, is it?

I couldn't stop myself from adding the last bit to the letter, he clearly seems worried. I've discovered this from a bit of stalking myself. Guess the old days are coming in handy...

The others seem okay though, I hope they are. It was sad to just get up and leave them behind, but it was for the best.

I miss Cream and Rouge, our girly chats and I miss Tails' and his inventions. Heck, I even miss Knuckles and his giant rock!

Shadow... He was a great friend also. But I had to depart from him also.

That leaves Sonic. Do I miss him? No.

Have I forgotten him? No.

I could never forget Sonic, no matter how hard I try or how hard I've tried, I just can't...

However instead of reminiscing about the past I used to have, I get up and walk over to my small mirror. I stare deeply at my reflection. Taking in my long curls tied up in a messy bun, it reminds me of how little time I have to focus on my hair yet thankfully it looks okay nonetheless. Then I look down to my eyes.

My tired eyes show how hard I've worked, how long I've trained and fought. They also show wisdom beyond my youth. The pale blue colour reflects my feeling and my heart, my personality too. I don't know why I liked this colour it just stood out from all the rest.

It's time to get rid of the fake shade though. I can't keep this colour forever, except knowing that doesn't make this part of the day any easier...

I raise my hand to my right eyes, take a deep breath and prepare for the stab of reality I will receive. I just do it, without taking a second thought. If I did pause again, I know I wouldn't have been able to face it.

I put the coloured contacts away in their case and look back towards the mirror. Just as I suspected, the familiar shade of jade is staring back at me... I can't even bare to look at my own eye colour. Not without realise so much.

The simple tone of green means so much to me; it reminds me of my former life, the one I ran away from. It reminds me of the forest trees I hide in. More importantly it reminds me of his green eyes...

Oh god, what is going on with me? I've need to keep telling myself the truth, yet I find that hard because I don't even know the truth.

How can you really separate the lies from the truth? Can you? Or are you just left to judge it for yourself and hope that it is legit?

Either way, I'm not sure I've got the best judgement when it comes to this sort of stuff!

That thought occupies my mind as I go on one last journey for the day. I don't feel the need to put my contacts back in as I don't plan on getting caught, plus the night time means I have an advantage. Time to deliver the letter and in doing so returning to the very place I ran from...

* * *

**Hope you like this chapter and I wonder what the letter could be about?  
How will Sonic and the others react to it, a letter from the mass murderer Thorn? Just some questions to make you think, lol =D**

**Please R&R and thanks to those that have ^U^**

**Some say the glass is half full; some say the glass is half empty. I say "Are you going to drink that?"**


	9. I'm Here

**I'd like to take my time to thank you all who've reviewed so far, so yeah THANKS! =D  
And here's the next chapter, which I hope you like ^U^**

* * *

Chapter 9- I'm here

Sonic's POV

I immediately knew something was wrong when I entered the silent room. Everyone's eyes were focused on me and indeed they were staring.

The feeling of them all staring at me made me nervous and uncomfortable but I had to know what was causing this silent interrogation.

The problem was, nobody looked like they were planning on talking. Nobody looked as if they were going to tell what I'd done wrong...

Tails finally spoke, "A letter came last night, it had no name so I opened it this morning when I found it. Turns out the letter belonged to you..."

He wasn't looking at me while saying this but was gazing intensely at his shuffling feet.

"Okay. But could you explain why is everyone sat here looking as if death has just popped in for a visit?" I said, addressing the sombre room.

Once again Tails became uneasy but he answered my question anyway.

"It sort of just has ...Death, I mean..."

I could only respond to this statement in one way, a puzzled and confused face.

Tails handed me the letter he mentioned earlier while telling me that it should explain their expressions.

I began reading it, confused as to what the writer meant, yet my confusion passed as I noticed the writer's name neatly scribbled near the bottom.

Thorn...

Oh no!

I began tripping over my words as I tried to tell them it wasn't as it seemed but Knuckles spoke before I could get the chance.

"Thorn? Thorn the murderer? You and Thorn have been secretly meeting?"

"N...No. No! It was only once and I bumped into her... She was running from one of Eggman's robots and I saw her, we exchanged some words and a few punches... It was nothing serious!"

Why does it matter to me if they believe me or not? Why do I really want them to believe me...?

I don't know, but I do know this. I'm not going to meet up with her again...

Shadow rose from his chair and turned to face me. His words shocked us all.

"You are going the meet her again!"

"What? Are you crazy, there is no way I'm meeting her! She nearly killed me the first time..."

I quickly shut up; the last sentence wasn't meant to leave my lips. However it did and the room was filled with my friends' gasps. Shadow remained untouched by this information.

"But she didn't, wow you must be the only person who hasn't been killed by her hands. Now on more important matters, you will see her again because she knows something about Amy!"

My heart flutters at her name, Amy...

Wait, Thorn knows something about Amy! What?

I hastily look down at the letter still in my hands and I notice the last part of the letter, was that there before? If so, how come I missed it? I must have been distracted by the fact that _Thorn _sent _me _a letter.

Without a second thought I now know that we will meet again, for she knows something...

But how does she even know that I'm looking for Amy? I don't recall telling her.

Looks like Amy's not the only one with a stalker... But I'm NOT a stalker, even if Thorn thinks I am. Then again, who is she to judge?

I'm about to zoom of in search of our night time killer and also in search of our rose. Except the group is blocking my way, they still want to talk...

"What about her warning? Do you think she's serious?" I practically see Cream's question sketched onto the five faces before me.

"Yeah, I think she's serious. Plus what harm can it be to pay a little more caution to Eggman and his tricks. But, juice and jam time." I joke before running around them and out the door towards the horizon, in search of answers.

Many feelings are running through my head and I've got so many questions I want answering. But where should I begin...

Who is Thorn and why is she so... I can't even describe her!  
Where is Amy?  
How does Thorn know about all this?  
Is she telling the truth, about Amy being safe...

Even though I know I shouldn't think this yet could it be possible that Thorn and Amy have met each other and...  
What if Thorn was thinking on a different level when she said Amy was safe...?  
She hasn't has she?

No! That doesn't make sense, why would she have a reason to kill Amy? She wouldn't, no Amy's still alive anyway.

I don't know what made me think that but I know that I'll feel better once I've spoke to Thorn. I wonder why she wants to meet me again though; we didn't exactly get along during our last encounter...

Looks as if I'm about to find out as I slow down to a halt, up in front is the woman herself. Stood perfectly still with her back to me in the middle of a deserted alley way.

I guess you could say it was instinct that brought me here to this part of town, I can't argue with that because I know I don't want to be here.

The air is cold and rough, just like the civilians that live here. The ground is dirty and litter flies past my feet, making my skin crawl. Beer cans fill the street with a strong scent and I try to resist the nausea. Used needles are left among the chewing gum on the pavement, a good indication to how rough this place really is.

Finally she speaks, "And I thought you were the fastest thing alive, Hedgehog."

* * *

**So...Hope that chapter was okay and please R&R =P **

**Outside of a dog, a book is probably man's best friend. Whereas inside of a dog, it's too dark to read. =D**


	10. Killing Again?

**So, Sonic decided he wanted answers and went to meet Thorn...**  
**But will she give him the answers he wants? =D**

* * *

Chapter 10-Killing Again?

Amy/Thorn's POV

I stood with my back facing the azure hedgehog, teasing him. I could sense his uneasiness about being in this alley way, but he did travel here on his own two feet...

Maybe it's about time I face him, but to do that I must first remove my sword from the rapist's chest. I pull it out swiftly, blood flying around before splattering against the wall and also hitting me. I drop the sword on to the ground as his body becomes limb and it to falls to the ground landing next to my blood covered weapon.

I turn around to face a sickened expression on his face; it hurts to know that Sonic disapproves. Then again, I should be used to it.

"If that sickens you, you should of seen what he was about to do to that poor girl. I did him a favour; I saved him from making his same mistake over and over again." I told him, the anger clearly displayed in my voice.

"What do you know about Amy Rose?" He asked me, getting straight to the point.

"Nothing." I reply.

But I know deep inside that it's a lie. No matter how much I try to convince myself that I don't know Amy Rose every time I look in the mirror, every time I look into my green eyes, I'm reminded of my past life.

Sonic is obviously trying his hardest not to explode, maybe he does care after all.

"If you don't tell me where she is..."

"Oh for the love of god, I don't know where she is! How many times do I have to say that to make it sink in? I don't know where Amy Rose is, plain and simple. All I know is she will be okay..."Eventually.

It's no lie; I mustn't think that I'm lying to him. That's something I've never been able to do, lie to him. But it's the truth I don't know where Amy Rose is, because when I left I became something so much more than Amy... I became Thorn!

"The letter, you mentioned her in it..."

I see he got it then.

Going back there was hard; it brought up a load of memories, both happy and sad ones. I even sat in the field I used to adore but now, now it's just a field. It holds no sentiment.

Walking past my old house, walking past Cream's house and not stopping for a quick drink until finally walking up to his house. It all felt so weird and unnatural. I'm not used to my old lifestyle anymore, everything has changed.

As I reminisce about my past life, Sonic stands tapping his foot impatiently. Some things never change.

"I'll ask you one more time, where is she?"

Wow, he really wants to find her, to find me. I wonder how he'd react if he knew I was the girl he'd been searching for. I wonder how he'd react if he found out sweet little Amy became a deadly and lethal assassin. How I became a part time spy, scooping up info on Eggman...

"I'll tell you one more time, I don't know..."

I didn't get the change to complete my sentence as I was tackled to the ground, Sonic's body weight pushing down on me.

This frightened me for two reasons:  
1) I've not felt as weak and overpowered since... Well since my first homicide, when I was abused...  
and secondly, his eyes.

They were alight with fury and passion. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. He was even prepared to use violence to get those answers...

His grip around my throat hurt as I felt it harder to breath. I tried to remove his gloved hands but I couldn't find the strength within to do so. All I could do was look at his face, his reddened face due to the blood boiling inside of him.

I felt my own face become flustered due to my difficulty, not that Sonic could tell as my mask hid away my identity.

Still, I wasn't going to let this be the end for me. I reached out with my free arm and patted the floor, looking for something. My hand hit an object and I knew I had found what I needed; I let my fingers curl around it and then span it around before grazing his arm with it gently but enough not spill a small amount of blood.

He winced in pain and dropped my like hot coal. I stood up in a fighting pose with my sword positioned diagonally in front of my body.

But he didn't want to fight, neither did I.

"I dropped the sword before walking over to him. My footsteps echoed around the dingy alley but I ignored them. I reached for his arm and he made no objections. We were both ashamed of our actions.

It wasn't a deep cut and no veins were cut, he'd be okay. Just needed a bandage.

"Look, I don't know where she is, I just know that she's okay... And about Eggman, I can't say what he's doing. I've never been able to..." He interrupted me.

"Wait... It was you. All along it's been you? Every warning?"

I nod my head sheepishly, I never expected him to find out, or to find out as fast.

"Yeah, it was me."

For the past six months I've been a spy as such. Finding out info on Eggman and passing it on to Sonic and the others. Ever since Sonic saw me kill that time, I've been helping them out in small ways, by sending warning. They were always anonymous though, never signed.

"I don't know what to say. We need to tell the others!"

We...?

"Come back with me Thorn, let me introduce you to the others!"

* * *

**Oh another cliff-hanger =D What will she say to that?  
Hope you enjoyed it and please review ^U^ They make me happy =P**

**If you find yourself in a hole, the first thing to do is stop digging.**


	11. Should I?

**So will Thorn go?**

* * *

Chapter 11- Should I?

Amy/Thorn's POV

"Come back with me Thorn, let me introduce you to the others!"

His words are repeating over and over, but not enough for me to fully process them. My world has slowed down yet my heart is racing faster than I could possibly run.

He wants me, Thorn, to go back and 'meet' the others. He wants me, Amy Rose, to return to my home...

I don't think so; I can't go back with him. I don't think I can face them all, even if I am protected by this disguise.

But I want to go back, if only for a while. I want to see my friends and I want to...

I want to do so much, yet the pain holds me back. It stops me from doing what my heart desires. But I don't even know what my heart desires, I can't figure it out.

I look at him; he's waiting for an answer.

"I...I..." I find myself stuttering out a response.

What should I say? Should I go with him?

I still can't get over the fact he knows it was me sending the warnings. I never wanted him to find out; I just wanted to prove to myself that I wasn't wasting all those years fighting against Eggman. But if I go back with him then he'll definitely tell everyone it was me...

Then again he probably will anyway.

I open my mouth to speak again but Sonic cuts me off, "You don't have to worry about their reactions. I'll just explain it was you helping us and then they should... Okay I'm not going to lie and say they will forget how many people you've killed but come on think of how many you've saved by telling us about Eggman's plans!"

Oh, because that's what I'm worried about...

Once again I begin to speak but my voice is over powered by a deeper one, "I see you found her..."

My heart froze as I realize that voice doesn't belong to Sonic. It belongs to... Shadow.

My assumption is correct I notice, as his ebony body emerges from the shadows. But they way he looks at me, it makes my blood freeze. It makes my body freeze too.

His blood coloured eyes remind me of the blood I've spilt, the only difference was the blood spilt was warm yet his eyes are cold and sincere.

I can feel my cheeks becoming flustered under my black mask, but I don't think I'm the only one who can feel the heat and tension floating in the atmosphere. It makes me nervous.

"So she's coming back with us then." It wasn't a question but in fact a statement.

Sonic goes to shrug his shoulders indicating that he doesn't know but I manage to speak, despite my fear inside.

"Yeah."

I don't know what possessed me to decide that. Maybe seeing Shadow brought back memories of everyone and that was the trigger cause. Or maybe it was the way he phrased it, a statement and not a question, made me remember how much Shadow had been through. Maybe, it made me think we could get along.

But either way, I was returning.

Shadow nodded and then his eyes fell upon my latest victim, "Humph."

I felt a scowl form on my lips but I pushed it away, who was he to judge me? He didn't know what I'd experienced.

Or maybe he did...

His eyes still held that look, the one I can't describe. It just makes me feel as if he knows everything. Except that can't be possible, I just know it can't.

But as I too look over the corpse I notice that he's missing a vital marking. He's missing the 'kiss of life'.

"So how is she travelling, I'm not carrying her..." Shadow's remark is cut short.

"I don't need to be carried, I can run."

He scoffs at this, obviously not expecting my next remark.

"What's wrong, are you scared of a little competition, Shady-Boy?" I wink at him, but my charm is wasted as he quickly fires back his own comeback.

"Race me then. Prove your speed!"

Now it was Sonic's turn to scoff, "She's fast you know, 'Shady-Boy'. Do you really want another person that can out run you added to your list?"

Shadow isn't phased by Sonic's childish teasing. Instead he seems more determined, shame that Sonic's right though.

I allow him and Sonic a head start so I can quickly place the much needed kiss on my victim's hand.

Then I become free and let the wind soar past me and through my hair. Within seconds I'm running alongside Shadow and Sonic, but I've still got energy to burn...

* * *

**So, Thorn decided she wanted to return home... =P  
Please R&R =D**

**Don't look back. Something might be gaining on you.**


	12. I Know, She Knows I Know

**So who will win the race? Shadow or Thorn...**

* * *

Chapter 12-I Know, She Knows I Know

Shadow's POV

I am running as fast as I can just to keep up with her but I'm still struggling with that. I hate to admit it but Sonic... Sonic was right, she is fast.

I wonder how she became this fast, she must have trained a lot! Ha, I can still picture walking out of the darkness and into the light to see her, her!

And the funny thing is Sonic doesn't even have a clue. This should be fun...

Finally I'm running side by side with her again, after pushing myself even harder. This is a game to her, but I think it's time to wipe that smile of her face.

"I know." This slows her down as she tries to figure out what I could know. But before she can realise my meaning, I tell it to her simply.

"Rose..." After whispering that in her ear, I decide this race needs a winner.

Within seconds I'm standing in front of Tails' house, patiently waiting for Sonic and possibly 'Thorn', if she doesn't do another runner.

I can feel the shock pulse through my body as she appears next to Sonic in only a few seconds, she sets her eyes on me and glares.

But I'm not going to just back down like her victims, if she wants a fight I'll put up a good one.

Oh my, just thinking about fighting reminds me of what Amy Rose has become which is a power driven murderer!

What the hell happened, she was so sweet and kind. She wouldn't have hurt a fly... But her temper, well it wasn't the best. Did that push her over the edge? That can be answered later though, as now it's time to introduce the rest of the gang to Thorn.

More fun to come!

Sonic turns to her and with a puzzled look asks her what just happened, telling her that she could have easily beaten me.

Her response is in the form of a shrug from her shoulders.

I decide to go into the house and prepare the others, meanwhile Sonic is telling Thorn that they'll be okay with her there...

What is he on? They aren't going to be okay with a psychopath in their presence.

Still, they might be okay... Who am I kidding?

I walk into the chattering room but it falls silent.

"We were just talking about Sonic, we don't know if we buy his story..." Rouge began.

I cut her of mid sentence, "Sit down, you're going to need to. Sonic's brought home a little surprise..."

Just on cue, Sonic walks in with something hidden behind his back. I know exactly what, who, it is. But they don't!

"Guys, I've got a surprise for you all! I'm sure you'll like it!"

Yeah of course we will, as long as she doesn't try to kill us!

"Get to the point Sonic; we know you've got something astonishing to see." Knuckles said impatiently, he's never been one for secrets.

Sonic's face stiffens as he glares at me, angry that I 'spoilt' his fun. Trust me, they will still react when they see her. They will react indeed!

He moves aside while saying grumpily, "Fine."

The room is once again filled with that awkward silence that freezes the atmosphere.

Nobody knows what to say, or how to act. It's truly a shock for them!

But I can't help it any longer; the sarcasm is just dying to flow out, "SURPRISE!"

They don't react though; their bodies are working overtime to let them process this shock.

Finally someone speaks, Knuckles.

"You've just brought a murderer into Tails' house to surprise us?" He's clearly confused as to what Sonic's done and why he's done it. Then again we all are!

I notice Thorn's ear go down as Knuckles said that. Why is she sad that he called her a murderer, after all that's what she is?

"NO! I brought her here to tell you something," He paused waiting for any interruptions. None came.

"You know all those warnings we've been getting for the past six months, well it's been her! Thorn has been sending the warnings!"

"Oh well that makes everything okay does it?" Rouge screamed at him, losing her temper. But her words didn't just stop there.

"She's killed so many people! For no reason what so ever, she's left kiss marks on them to show how smug she is about it! She's a vain, narcissistic murderer! And now you've brought her here to kill us all! Trust me; if she does so much as lay a hand on any of us, it's your neck on the line! Even Tails won't stop us from killing you! But then again, we'll just let her finish you off!" Her face was red from anger but she wanted to carry on verbally attacking Sonic, I almost felt sorry for him due to her rage.

Thorn looked as if she wanted to cry, but she held her tears in and her face became numb.

I guess it hurts her to know that her friends all think of her as a murderer. But we must not be very good friends as she just disappeared three years ago with no clue as to where.

She opened her mouth and these words flew out, "You think you know me? You think I kill for no reason? You couldn't be more wrong. I kill because I can't stand to see people suffer by the hands of those rapists. They think the own whatever little girl walks by, but they don't and I make them realise that! So before you judge me, just ask are you perfect?"

She turned to each of us one by one, "Just think, did you used to be a thief?" This was directed at Rouge.

Next came Knuckles, "Have you ever believed someone's lies because you're so gullible not to?"

Tails was the next innocent person to suffer, "Have you ever accidentally let slip about your plans and had them fall into the wrong hands?"

She was referring to the time when Tails lost his new machine blueprints and then the next day we were attacked by the designed robots. It wasn't his fault that Eggman had found them!

She even surprised us by attacking Cream, "Fought a battle yet?"

Then came Sonic, this is going to be good!

"Hmmm, what can I say about the hero, the perfect hero who hasn't done anything wrong... Guilty?"

And now it's my turn to face the heat, after all, she knows I know it's her, Amy.

"Now, what could I possibly say against you, Shadow? Gone on a crazy rampage recently?" She said while smirking.

All I can say is, "And how do you know all of this Thorn...?"

She froze, scarred to talk in case she gave it away, in case she blew her cover.

Now it's was my turn to smirk as I watched her struggle with the truth and her lie.

Could this be end of it all?

* * *

**Okay so what do you think of that chapter? =D  
Please R&R, thanks ^U^**

**Some people come into our lives and quickly go. Some stay for awhile and leave footprints on our hearts. And we are never, ever the same.**


	13. Guilty?

**I'm sure many of you have questions and I hope this answers some of them =D**

* * *

Chapter 13-Guilty?

Sonic's POV

Her words echoed in my head as I digested what she had just said...

"Hmmm, what can I say about the hero, the perfect hero who hasn't done anything wrong... Guilty?"

Guilty? What reason do I have to feel guilty...?

And then it struck me like lightening, very noticeable and also painful. She was referring to Amy.

But how does she know what Amy felt?

The letter! I lost it a few days ago, I also searched everywhere for it. I guess someone found it... Thorn!

But it does make me wonder, she knows that about me based on an assumption but the others? How does she know so much about them?

Thankfully Shadow is also curious as to this and he asks her, "And how do you know all of this Thorn...?"

I do have to silently laugh as a smug grin forms on Shadow's lips, he's proud to have outsmarted her.

I sit and watch as Thorn struggles with her words, tripping over phrases and generally panicking at this question. Yet somehow it seems only me and Shadow can see her discomfort, why is that? Do we have sort of connection to her? Or is it just in our nature?

Finally she answers, "Well how else do you think I found out about Eggman, I'm also a spy, I've had to gather info on you all, so I know who I'm dealing with... Got a problem with that?"

A spy? A spy and an assassin? God, this girl is dangerous and quite frankly deadly. I'm guessing her life wasn't exactly an easy ride...

Shadow interrupts my thoughts as he begins to interrogate her, why is he so desperate to know information about her?

"So, Thorn. Tell us a bit about you? What's your favourite flower, food, animal, weapon, colour...?"

"Personal much? But okay, roses are my favourite flowers; I prefer sweeter foods over savoury but don't have a preference on which dessert. I like dark chaos the best and also wolves. I often use my whip and sword mainly when fighting with a weapon however some would say my cooking is a weapon on its own... And I like the colour dark pink, why?"

He frowns at her responses, did she answer them correctly? He's moody appearance suggests not, but I don't understand why he's unhappy.

It's like he's getting her to confess to something, yet I don't know what!

I have to admit though; some of her answers remind me of Amy...

Amy also loved roses and had a very sweet tooth, but her cooking was gorgeous! Her puddings could just melt in your mouth. Both of their number one colours happen to be pink despite the different shades. Her much-loved pet was a rescue chao, an abused dark chao, it died early from a broken heart though. She used to blame herself for its death, claiming she was too late to save it.

Shadow continues this examination much to everyone's shock, what is he doing? Even after four years I still wonder if he's all there...

"Ever used a hammer? Ever been a crazy fan-girl? Have you ever... helped a friend remember their past? Do you even have friends, Thorn or have you killed them all?"

Killed all her friends, what is he playing at? And crazy fan-girl, hammer? Does he realise he's describing all of Amy's old personality traits?

"Nope, never used a hammer but it does sound fun... As for fan-girl, the only men I've gotten close to have ended up dead, being an agent isn't a great place to meet Mr. Right. And that also applies for friends...So Shads; I'm guessing you're the bad cop in this private interrogation..." She said winking at him.

He scoffs in disgust.

"So where is she going to stay then?" Tails mumbles uncomfortable with her flirting

This is followed by a chorus of not-with-me.

I shrug at them all before offering a suggestion, "She could stay at... Amy's?"

I personally thought this was a good idea despite my few uncertainties. The others disagreed strongly, especially Cream!

"NO! You drag her in her expecting us to be happy? And now you're offering her Amy's house, to stay in. You're offering her Amy's bed to sleep in and her kitchen to cook in? I believed that you had more faith and hope than that, I believed that you were trying you're best to find our friend..." Sniffling escaped her as she continued.

"But so far, you've found nothing. Instead you've brought a murderer, a horrible lady, into our neighbourhood. You may be able to replace Amy just like that but we can't... So no Sonic, she's not staying in Amy's house! Over my dead body..."

Another pun from Shadow, "I'm sure Thorn can have that arranged!"

I look over to see how Thorn is reacting to this; after all she's stood right here in the same room, definitely within earshot.

She seems gravely upset and I can't help but ponder...

Beyond the obvious, what has she done wrong? Sure she's killed a few rapists, a few murderers too, but just think about all the people she's saved by warning us...I guess it really is quality over quantity.

Or maybe I'm just being too naive, too blind to see her for the 'truth' as Shadow would put it.

Either way, I feel deep sympathy for her. But that's the problem with me; I can't express my feelings that well. I can't tell her how deeply sorry I am, just like I couldn't tell Amy how much I love her...

I won't make that mistake with Thorn! I'll help her and someday I'll be able to tell her just how sorry I am for her.

But for now I must confront a sad and angry Cream, "There is no way I want to replace Amy! And Thorn being here won't stop me from looking for her, I'll never stop looking. Because whether you guys believe it or not, I love her..."

I freeze realising my own thoughts just left my head and entered the ears of my companions... The room is silent and it's filled with shocked faces. However Thorn's own expression is covered by her mask...

Nobody knows what she's feeling; she's just frozen like everyone else. But why do I care about Thorn's feelings about this? Maybe it's because she's never had anybody, she's never had friends and never had anybody to love or anybody that loves her...

All Knuckles can say is, "Wow!" This causes me to look from Thorn to him for a split second and then finally back again.

But when I turn to gaze at her once more, I'm left looking at an empty spot. An empty spot where she once was...

* * *

**Oh cliff-hanger again, aren't I mean=D  
Hopefully that has answered some questions, yet probably caused more =P  
Eventually the answers will all be revealed, but until then please R&R ^U^**

**Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future.**


	14. Stay? Go? Disappear?

**So Thorn has run away... =P**

* * *

Chapter 14-Stay? Go? Disappear?

Amy/Thorn's POV

His words, those words...

I can't believe he said that and I can't believe he meant it.

I can easily tell it was the truth. The way his eyes sparkled as he said it. They way he immediately covered his mouth as if he could transform his words back into thoughts. He meant it and the blushing didn't help disguise that fact.

Plus Sonic never lies; it's against his nature to do so.

The manner in which he stood, motionless and the way his hand covered his mouth, it was as if he could magically take the words back. Yet at the same time I don't think he wanted to take them back.

It was like a big relief was lifted, I wonder how long he'd been keeping it a secret. Actually I don't want to know...

"There is no way I want to replace Amy! And Thorn being here won't stop me from looking for her, I'll never stop looking. Because whether you guys believe it or not, I love her..."

He said love, not loved! That must mean he still loves me...Correction.

That must means he still loves Amy Rose, even after she ran away.

But he doesn't love Thorn, who would?

I've become adjusted to the fact that nobody likes me, nobody likes Thorn...

Yet I don't care, it's just a normal thing for me now. Something I've become familiar with.

Looking up from the tree I'm sat in, I look at the stars in the night sky; I've been sat here for a few hours. Not doing anything in particular, just watching the stars and thinking. I want to stay here for a while, but I don't know where I'm going to go afterwards. I never have.

Going back, is that even an option? I'm not so sure.

Knowing that Sonic feels that way, it's made me even more determined to keep my identity a top secret. To protect him from any pain it'll cause if he was to find out.

I can't even begin to imagine how any of them would react if they found out notorious killer Thorn was in fact an old member of their crew. That I am in fact Amy Rose.

I did have to laugh at Cream, refusing to let me stay in Amy's house, my own house. Yet I can't blame her. It's not as if Shadow's told them...

How can he possibly know it's me? Then again Shadow's always had a gift for knowing things, a good instinct if you ask me.

Because of this I don't know how much longer I can keep my personality a secret. Notice I didn't say true personality, that's because this is the real me!

I get the feeling that Shadow doesn't approve of that; after all he was desperately trying to reveal the truth to everyone. Thankfully they weren't paying much attention to my interview, plus I've thought I answered it well enough.

At least Sonic didn't seem to notice, he really wouldn't have said her loved Amy, knowing that she was in the same room!

So now I'm faced with a dilemma! I don't know what the best thing to do is. Should I risk my new life for my old life? Should I return to the hell I ran away from or should I stick to the hell I live in?

Either way, I'm fighting with myself...

My thoughts are interrupted as I hear footsteps approaching the tree I'm hiding in. Who could be out at this time of night?

Whatever reason they have I don't want to stick around and find out, so I get up from my sitting position and am about to disappear into the darkness of the shadows. Except, I don't have the chance to get away quickly as I witness the letter falling out of my grasp.

It falls onto the stranger below, but it turns out it is no stranger. I can do nothing but hide as Sonic looks beside him as notices the fallen letter. It takes him a few moments to realise that the note belongs to him. It takes him a while to accept the fact it's from the old me...

But as soon as that information is processed, he abruptly tilts his head upwards towards the branch I'm hiding in. The leaves offer me protection, as does the midnight darkness. He thankfully can't seem to see me beneath this blanket of protection.

I can hear him mumbling words to himself but I think I should here them also. Using my spying skills, I manage to hang myself upside down using the tree branch as a pole on which my legs rest upon. I lower myself down so I'm close enough to hear him, yet not too close that he notices I'm here.

"Oh god, why did I even bring her to meet the others? The others hate me for it and now she's done a runner... I don't even know if she'll come back, if I'll ever see her again."

Trust me, you will see me again. I just don't know when.

"It's like Amy all over again, but not as bad. Cream would kill me for making that link; she'd say I was only trying to replace Amy... Again! But I'm not, I just feel sorry for her. The others just judge her without knowing anything about her..."

Except Shadow.

As if he reads my mind, he continues talking to himself, "But Shadow, well now he knows nearly everything about her. Ranging from her favourite animal to her favourite weapon. What was he playing at? And when he said, 'I'm sure Thorn can have that arranged!' I just wanted the ground to eat me up whole; I was dying with embarrassment never mind Thorn..."

His sentence was cut short as a loud scream filled our ears. Due to the shock I fall to the ground on top of him, entangling myself up in his limbs.

"Hi." I sheepishly say before getting of him, quickly I might add.

Then my full attention is brought back to the mystery of the scream as once again the shrieking fills our ears.

Sonic stands beside me, curious as to what's going on. But I know the type of scream to well, unfortunately it never ends good...

For them, anyway!

* * *

**Please don't kill me! *Hides behind big shield***  
**I know most of you hate cliff-hangers but... I LOVE THEM! ^U^**  
**But this one should be quite obvious... Hopefully =3**

**Belive in yourself because it takes proof for other to also believe.**


	15. The Wrong Side

**Find out who the scream belonged to in this chapter, if you didn't already know...**

* * *

Chapter 15- The Wrong Side

Sonic's POV

I felt something fall upon me but didn't have time to react until I hear her voice, "...Hi."

She was clearly humiliated at being caught, plus our current position wasn't the best one to be in. She got off me quickly, thankfully letting me disguise my blushing face. Wait blushing...I never blush!

I'm so embarrassed to think that she heard me, which makes it twice today that she's heard my inner thoughts. She must seriously think I'm stalking Amy... After all, both times I let my heart do the talking and each time Amy was mentioned.

What do I care though? I love Amy and now everyone knows that... Except from Amy.

But I can't keep my thoughts on her as I'm pulled back into reality by the terrified screams. Whoever is screaming like that needs rescuing and quickly.

I raise myself up off the ground, about to speed of in aid of the girl, yet Thorn beats me to it.

I watch her zoom away, paralyzed by her determination. But I soon understand why Thorn is running at such an intense speed. It all becomes clear...

Soon there are two coloured streaks dodging through cars and hurrying to save the girl.

Yet Thorn is just in front of me and she reaches the dark alleyway first, whether that is a good thing or a bad thing is yet to be decided...

We hear the scream again but it's more of a whimper, it appears the poor girl is upset and tired. I honestly feel sorry for her.

Thorn's hardened voice rings out in the dark street, causing the man to freeze in his current action.

"Leave the girl alone!" It wasn't a request or an option; it was a straight forward command.

He never even flinched at her coldness, but winked flirtatiously at her. This angered her even more, if that's considered possible.

He turned his body to face her yet keeping a firm grip on the young victim with one hand, with the other he blew a quick kiss to Thorn before mumbling drunkenly, "You can get your turn next, but now it's time for this little bunny to have some fun..."

Her eyes reflected her anger; tiny flames seemed to appear in them as she out stares the large panther, clearly a user and abuser. I have to admire how she's not backing down, no matter how rough he looks. She really is fearless!

"No, please. Don't please! Please!" I recognise the timid voice of the poor girl; it seems that Thorn does too. How can that work out, they've only met once...

"Leave her alone, NOW! Come and play with someone who can FIGHT back!" She yells bitterly.

This surprises me, it just shows no matter how much you think you know someone you never really know them at all.

The man just laughs, a sick and twisted laugh, before advancing on the screaming nine year old. How could he be so cruel, does he even have a heart...?

She moves forward as fast as light, nobody is even aware of her movement until she's stood, pinning him against the wall with a sword pressed up against his neck.

The small girl falls to the floor with a tiny thump but both of us are too scared to move. After all, it's not every day you see a murder...

"Now, how do you feel? Is it unnerving having someone over power you? Oh and do you even know who I am...?" She said, I couldn't see the smirk but I could definitely feel it.

He begins to struggle but there is no avail against her deathly grip.

I'm paralyzed just watching the scene and the next thing I feel is the blood droplets flying in all directions, mainly on Thorn yet some manage to work their way over to me. She's just angrily smashed his head against the wall. I can feel the warm liquid trickle down my face as I watch it hit the wall and then slide down in a slow manner. It almost appears in slow motion...

Watching her sword glide smoothly over his neck, gashing a deep gash to form, sickens me. Then the pressure sends the blood flying everywhere. I could never be a killer; I wouldn't have it in me. It appears the girl couldn't either as I hear a whimper escape her mouth.

The whiff of her salty tears reminds me that I still haven't helped her in anyway. With that thought in my head I get up and walk over to the crying child.

Upon arriving next to her, my accusation is proven right. The rabbit sat weeping in front of me is in fact, Cream the Rabbit...

My gut doubles over at this as I can't even begin to imagine what I'd do right now if it wasn't for Thorn. If Thorn hadn't stopped that guy then Cream could of...It doesn't even bare thinking about!

Tails would kill me if anything happened to her, _I _would kill me if anything happened to her.

But seriously, she's nine years old! How could anyone be so sadistic? Is it fun to watch someone squirm beneath you? I said I'd never be able to understand a murderer, but understanding a rapist is much harder!

Thorn drops the sword and quickly kisses him on his wrist, not forgetting her signature. She then rushes over to Cream before hugging her so tightly; it's almost as if Thorn's known her for years. Wait...

Is Thorn crying? Why is she crying? I've know it's not because she's killed yet another person because she's killed loads of people, I've witnessed a few of them and she didn't cry then, so why now?

I'm left pondering this as I run to catch up with the two girls, as Thorn takes Cream home...

How does Thorn even know where Cream lives...?

Do you know what...?

I'll never understand girls, never. Especially Thorn!

* * *

**So the poor girl turned out to be Cream...  
But thankfully Thorn saved her! Yeah, go Thorn.  
Like a reviewer said, Thorn could be classed as a hero...Just depends on how you think about it. ^U^ Please review and thanks to those that have =D**

**To be clever enough to get all that money, one must be stupid enough to want it.**


	16. My Hero Is My Enemy?

**Poor Cream =(**

* * *

Chapter 16-My hero Is My Enemy?

Cream's POV

I can still picture his hungry eyes, the way they shone with desire and lust. I can't help but ask, why me? I'm only nine; I haven't done anything to deserve this...

His lips brushing against me skin, I can feel it still. Even though nothing happened, thanks to Thorn, I'm just so upset! I don't deserve this.

It happened like this, I was still upset about Sonic bringing Thorn into our lives. After all, think of all the people she's killed...

I now think differently of her, if she hadn't of killed him...I can't even bare to think what he would of done to me.

Anyway, I was upset so I decided to go home. But first I wanted to take a walk to clear my head, I was gaining a dreadful headache and I thought the fresh air would do me good.

Tails was reluctant to let me walk home alone yet I managed to persuade him to do so. He's so sweet, Tails is a true gentleman.

At any rate I walked for hours, not knowing where I was heading. I only began to notice my surroundings when I started to feel uneasy, it was then I realised that I'd managed to walk into the roughest part of town. I desperately wanted to be at home, but I didn't know how to get there.

I felt so lost, I was lost.

I felt so scared, it was the middle of the night and I was in the roughest part of the neighbourhood. I just wanted somebody to help me.

And that's when he found me, sat shivering in a dark alley. He approached me and I felt very small. He was really tall and intimidating, plus his twisted smile did not help.

"Are you lost, little flower?" He whispered to me.

At first I didn't move but finally I felt my head nodding in response. After all, it was obvious that I was lost.

His next words spooked me, "Well maybe I can help you... But I want something in return!"

It took me a while to realise exactly what he wanted, I didn't have any money or any valuables! But that was okay because he didn't care for money or anything of value...

He just wanted me!

I don't want to go into further detail about what happened next despite the fact he never managed to succeed in his task, but the very thought that he nearly did terrifies me!

All that needs to be said is Thorn saved my life! And after the way I spoke about her earlier, I feel dreadful for judging her.

The first thing she did after killing him was hug me! She hugged me!

It was bizarre. I didn't really want her, or anybody, to touch me. I was petrified of contact due to his thick hands crawling over my small body. But when her arms embraced me, I felt safe. It was like she'd hugged me before! Her touch felt so familiar, so reassuring.

I don't know what it was that made me think that, but I was glad for her comfort.

She's still holding me now, as we make our way back to Tails' house. Thorn feels that it's best for me to be around friends at the moment, she feels that it will keep my mind on positive thoughts and I agree with her.

I don't want to think about that man, I don't want to picture him in my head and I don't want to imagine how many other victims he's had...

Thankfully there will be no more crimes on his behalf, as Thorn well and truly finished him off. He stood no chance against her, then again does anyone?

Finally we make it to Tails house and to our surprise the lights are still on, I'm guessing the others stayed on a bit longer.

Sonic's been pretty silent for the journey, I'm assuming he's too shocked to talk. Sonic's not the type of person who could forget witnessing that...

Plus he's always been the hero yet this time all he could do was watch, but Sonic's also not the type to stay silent for that reason. Even though he's barely said much to me I can tell that he's happy I'm okay.

I generally think he's trying to get his head around it all. I haven't even managed to get my head around it and it happened to me.

I feel Thorn's arms drop from my shoulders to her sides as she pauses, hesitant. I can understand her cautiousness. She doesn't want to walk in there and have another verbal war with everyone, I've come to realise that she is human to and therefore she also has feelings.

I grab hold of her gloved hand and together we open the door and enter the house. I squeeze her hand gently, offering support. She smiles down at me and I can't help but return the smile in a humble manner.

I really wish I knew who she was, but for now I won't question it...

* * *

**Okay, that was slightly shorter than other chapters but I hope you still like it.  
I thought Cream should have her POV after being nearly raped, poor Cream =(  
It's traumatised her for life!  
Please R&R, and thanks for those that have ^w^**

**Girls are like phones. We love to be held, talked too but if you press the wrong button you'll be disconnected!**


	17. Tears Are Split

**So is everyone going to attack Thorn again with their verbal abuse?**

* * *

Chapter 17-Tears Are Split

Shadow's POV

I still can't believe the others haven't noticed it's her, it is Amy. Especially Sonic, after all he's the one claiming to love her! If only he knew, if only he knew indeed.

I honestly felt sorry for Cream though, she got so upset over Thorn's appearance. But what she said was true; nobody could ever take Amy away from us! Especially Thorn!

It does make you wonder though; do we ever truly know our friends? If I was asked to guess Thorn's identity, Amy wouldn't have been my first choice. She wouldn't have even been a choice, but things change. People change! And most importantly, she changed.

I haven't decided if it's for the best though...

I mean she kills people now, even if they are rapists. I suppose she could be classed as a hero, a twisted one at that. The fact remains, little Rose can protect herself!

That saddens me. Not the fact that she can look after herself but that she doesn't need me anymore. Once I was her hero, one of her heroes. I would always be there for her, but now she doesn't need me...

I suppose there is an upside to that, she doesn't need him either.

Yes, I could say that I'm slightly jealous of Sonic. No not because of his 'outstanding looks', or his super speed. No, nothing like that... But it's because of her.

He's always had her full attention yet he doesn't seem to care. But now we all know he loves Amy Rose, including Amy Rose. I bet that was a fun experience for her...Not!

Suddenly the door clicks therefore breaking me away from my thoughts, everybody in the subdued room turns to look at the door waiting for the mystery person to appear...Make that people as I can hear multiple footsteps.

After what seems like a lifetime the door handle finally moves as the door is opened. Three people are revealed.

There's Sonic, Cream and comforting Cream is... Thorn? What has the world come to?

Cream opens her mouth to speak, "It's okay, she's with me."

If her world didn't disturb us enough, her red puffy eyes certainly did!

Anger boiled up inside of me, thinking the worst of Thorn. Thinking that Cream had been crying because of her...

Yet Tails wasn't as biased, he instantly saw the connection. And that's when the commotion started!

"Oh Cream, I'm so sorry it's my entire fault. I shouldn't have let you go home alone; you were to upset to be thinking clearly... I'm so sorry. I...I...I'm going to kill him!"

Now I understood, "Don't worry about that Tails, I'm sure Thorn already beat you to it..."

"Shut. Up." She said to me in a threatening tone.

Let the fun begin again...

"So I'm right then...?"

"I said. Shut. Up!" She screamed at me. But I am not going to obey.

It was Creams turn to talk, "Leave her alone, she saved me!"

But Thorn and I have ears only for each other, at this moment in time. Our eyes are locked on the each other's and we have no intention of backing down. Despite everybody begging us to stop, we still continue our contest.

Until suddenly I feel myself flung across the room, Thorn's body pushing against mine, she finally snapped. We land on the floor in a heap and I can feel the wind being knocked out of me. Yet I'm not going to let her win...

She sits up on my chest, her legs pinning me down. She clearly doesn't care that I could easily throw her off. Suddenly, without warning, she starts hitting me repeatedly.

The punches are not strong nor are the weak, they just tickle. She doesn't want to stop but she doesn't have the energy to continue. I just lie here and take the blows.

Finally her attacks stop as she slumps down against my chest and cries...

Something I didn't anticipate.

I don't feel sorry for her though, after all it's her own fault she left. But deep inside I think something more went on, I don't know what though.

My soft side can't help but show itself when I hug her tight to my chest; after all I know the old Amy is still in there. The way she was holding Cream when she entered the room was a obvious indication!

Amy Rose still cares!

Thorn's tears did not stop for a good while, if anything they got harder. In my opinion I don't think she's cried since she left...

_It was a cold day, the rain was pouring and the clouds were heavy. Once again I was looking for her. After she disappeared I hadn't stopped looking for her, even during the night I would search._

_It had been a week since we found the letter and it had been a week of intense searching. Still we had found nothing and the others were beginning to lose faith, yet Sonic and I had not lost it yet._

_The sun was setting around me, illuminating the sky with pinks, yellow and oranges. It was a beautiful sight, yet what I searched for was even prettier..._

_It was almost like an instinct, navigating me to go to the woods. It was like I had my own personal Amy radar. Now I know how she always found Sonic; she too had her own personal radar, for her loved one. _

_I'm guessing you wonder why I never found her then, why I never brought her home. Well when I found her that day, I did what she wanted..._

_I was walking through the woods, slowly so I didn't miss anything. It was there that I spotted her, sitting against a tree trunk talking to nobody in particular. She might have been praying but I've never known her to be religious._

"_Please, give me the strength to continue on. Give me the strength I need to stay away. Give me the strength to forget and give me the strength to move on, please just give me strength..." Her face was moist and it wasn't because of the pouring rain. _

_Not that the rain was bothering her, her clothes were soaking wet yet she cared only about strength._

_It was that day that I decided to let her go, it was that day I decided I truly loved her and it was that day that I broke down inside. Yet nobody knows any of this..._

_I still had my radar even if I ignored it, but I did that for her. It would tell me where to go but I wouldn't listen and would instead travel in the opposite direction..._

But earlier today when Sonic saw her in the alleyway, I didn't feel the radar. And that's why I followed him, because no matter what I've always been able to feel the radar except from earlier.

Although, the radar soon returned and went crazier than ever when I laid my eyes on Thorn. That was when I realised the truth!

Nevertheless, here I am now with her crying into my chest and my radar is at peace...

* * *

**So that should clear up some questions about Shadow =P  
Hope you like this chapter and please review ^U^**

**Don't waste a minute not being happy. If one window closes, run to the next window — or break down a door...**


	18. Old Dog, New Tricks

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 18-Old Dog, New Tricks

Amy/Thorn's POV

I quickly push myself away from his warm body, I'm so embarrassed! It's been a while since I last cried properly, I guess holding the tears in was becoming a lot to handle. Yet I always thought my cold hard heart could handle the pain.

Shadow angered me so much the way he automatically judged me, he's constantly judging me for my choices which would be fine if he knew anything about them, the problem is he doesn't.

He only knows my true identity but there is a difference between knowing someone and really knowing someone...

I don't want to fight him though; after all he's my friend... Well, he used to be my friend. I'm not so positive now.

But I know how he feels now, he feels sickened to know that sweet innocent Amy has become a cold heartless killer.

I guess I could try to communicate with him but I fear it will only end in a battle and I don't want to argue with them, with any of them. I miss them so much, yet I don't think I can go back. Actually I know I can never go back.

I mean it's not as if I can just turn up tomorrow as Amy Rose and go, "Hey guys, miss me?"

That wouldn't work whether it was tomorrow or a month from now. They'd ask far too many questions...I think Shadow's asked me enough questions to last a life time!

As I stand up and compose myself I notice that the others, excluding Sonic and Cream, are all looking extremely serious. Do they really hate me that much?

Sonic soon picks up on the morbid atmosphere, he however questions it.

"Why's everyone so blue, that's my job?" Typical Sonic, he's always adding a joke even during the serious times. I suppose that's one of the reasons why I fell for him.

That's all changed now; I'm no longer in love with him. I wish I could say the same for him; unfortunately he's the one head over heels... for me. How ironic?

"Another letter came for you, well...For everyone in away. We don't know what to do... we could be letting a friend down if we ignore it...but it seems so easy, almost like a trick!" Rouge said sadly.

She held it out to him and he eagerly took it. He skimmed it over once but went back to read it again, unsure of his reading skills. I am curious as to what it read that made him doubt himself but I am waiting patiently.

It was a shock for us all when he loudly swore and then took off into the dark night sky, dropping the letter as he left. What could of possibly caused him to take of like that?

Then again, I'm the one known for sudden disappearances; I should probably know why he's just ditched us. However I have no idea why he's just done that!

For a few moments nobody does anything, then I move over to the letter and pick it up, I began to read it...

_Dear Sonic,_

_Oh my, it's been a while to say the least..._

_Anyway, after thinking about it constantly I've decided that I want to see you again! I'm sure I won't end up regretting it, are you going to prove me right? OR wrong?_

_I know it may be a shock when we meet again; after all it's been three years, it is three years isn't it? Either way it's been such a long time._

_For that reason I want you to come alone, I don't think seeing everyone all at once would be a good idea. I want to gradually work my way back into the group... That is if I am still welcome?_

_If you will meet me at 1:00 am, I'll be waiting deep in the green forest close to Eggman's base. I have some important news to tell you about him and his latest plan...But don't be late, I won't wait for you like I used to...I know you won't let me down, will you?_

_All my love,  
__Amy Rose x_

I too, like Sonic, dropped the letter in shock. I also swore, but my curse was not for the same reason.

I felt my gazed fall upon the clock, checking the time. It read 12:47am; I had mere minutes to catch up with Sonic. A near impossible task at that, he had already left several minutes before I had read the letter...

The letter sickens me; I know what it is and what it means. I know who has written it and I know that Sonic is risking his life to meet up with his love!

This is my entire fault; I'm entirely to blame...

No! I can't think like that, I must stop him.

And to save him I must work with none other than...Shadow the Hedgehog! This adventure should be fun... not!

* * *

**Okay, that might have confused you a little but don't worry, everything will become clear eventually =D**

**War doesn't determine who's right, but instead who is left!**


	19. Our Plan

**So quick recap =D  
Sonic got a letter and then disappeared; Amy/Thorn must stop him and must work with Shadow to do so... This should be a fun chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 19-Our Plan

Shadow's POV

Well I never thought my whole world could have stopped merely because of five words...

"Shadow, I need your help."

At first I was reluctant to help her, but then I figured that it must be important for her to ask for my help.

And so here I am now, in the middle of the woods getting soaked by the sudden down pour, looking out for Sonic. Oh the joy...

Our plan is simple; Thorn mainly came up with it after all. To shorten it down, we go in, we split up to find Sonic and then we get out of here. Like I said, simple!

But no, it's not that simple...

I can't find him due to the heavy rain; it's making my vision blurred. But I know I must find him, Thorn said it's really important. She didn't give me any of the major details though, which does make me wonder...

I guess I should go into more detail about the different aspects of our plan, shouldn't I?

Thorn is patiently waiting at the area Sonic is heading to; she's working as a last resort in case I can't stop him.

But in order for me to stop him I need to find him and it's a difficult task!

Wait...What was that? I notice something blue flash past me. Thorn was right the chaos emerald got us here faster, naturally.

I begin to follow the moving blue object, obviously Sonic.

I won't question him yet, not until I'm sure he's heading in the assumed direction.

While pursuing him, I can't help but let my thoughts drift in and out. They are mainly focused on Thorn and how much different she is to Amy. But they are also about how similar they are.

After spotting the coven in which Thorn's hidden, I know that it's time to prevent him from entering it.

I could go two ways about this...

I kick my feet back as I increase in speed, trying to catch up to the azure hedgehog in front of me. It however doesn't take long until I'm by his side yet he doesn't notice me, he's too focused on his destination...

I didn't want to do this... Okay maybe I do even just a little...A lot!

I accelerate even more until I'm about half a metre in front of him, then I stick out my foot casually.

His body tumbles in the air before landing with a loud thump.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He yelled at me.

I smirk, "What you doing?"

His angered expression doesn't fade, "I'm trying to bring Amy back home she wants to meet me her letter proves it!"

Letter? What letter...?

Oh!

It suddenly becomes clear as earlier flashes in my mind. So if Amy sent Sonic a letter and it said that she wanted to meet him then...

Then why the hell does she want me to stop him from meeting her?

Maybe I've got it wrong; maybe Thorn isn't Amy...NO! Thorn is definitely Amy so then that must mean it's a trap?

"As if Sonic, Amy hasn't been in contact for three years so why would she want to see you now?"

His expression finally changed from angry to one of pure realisation. He's known all along that she wouldn't return; we all have...

On the contrary, Thorn has returned. But I don't think that counts!

He's always denied it though and that's why I need to say these cruel words.

"She's never coming back, Sonic! Get that into your head, she doesn't care! Amy Rose has changed, she doesn't have any... any proper feelings anymore. Whatever happened to make her disappear, it ruined her. Whatever the reason, it crushed her..."

He can't accept my words, "Shut up! Just shut up! Amy Rose still cares!"

His screams entered the night sky causing the birds to fly away from their home, startled. He was definitely loud enough for the words to reach Thorn's ears...

But I'm not sure if they can reach her heart.

"No, I won't shut up. Not until you accept it! She's gone..."

Tears began to poor down his face as he refused to look at me, as he refused to listen to me.

"The letter. The letter. The letter..." His voice is fragile and timid, he's too scared to let go and too scared to say goodbye.

I walk over to comfort him and then I place my hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off. Now he's also refusing my support...

My whole body begins to tingle; it appears my radar is going crazy...

Something must be wrong!

I alert my senses, ready for anything. The smell of the grass fills my nose, my night vision is vivid and my fur is standing on end.

An abrupt rustling noise sounds from the bushes nearby causing me to stand in an aggressive stance, prepared for a fight.

"Now now, boys play nicely. Shadow, what a surprise! I thought it would just be Sonic..."

I saw his face light up, but not before I received a smug look.

My fists drop down to my sides as out of the bushes walks none other than Amy Rose...

This wasn't part our plan!

* * *

**Okay, another cliff hanger to add to my collection. =3  
I'm sorry for not updating faster, I hope you all didn't die of suspense =P  
Please R&R, thanks ^U^**

**Life resembles a novel more often than novels resemble life.**


	20. The Pain

**AMY!**

* * *

Chapter 20-The Pain

Amy/Thorn's POV

I slowly opened my eyes while pressing my fingertips to my forehead, trying to numb the pain. I can't remember what happened, all I know is I'm laying in the middle of a wood with an intense headache.

I try to get up by slowly placing my hands on the ground and then pushing down on them for support, it takes a while but eventually I'm standing on my own two feet...Even if I'm using a tree for support.

My eyes scan the area around me, looking for any clues that might return my memory. Unfortunately I can't find anything. Around me, hidden underneath a dark blanket we know as night, is nothing but grass, trees and... Broken branches?

That's not right, why are the trees damaged?

I search my memory trying desperately to remember what happened but I simply can't recall even a small remembrance.

Flash!

A sudden image appears through my mind, causing me to confirm what I already suspected. If I wasn't already sure that something bad was happening my flashback has just established it.

A whooshing noise and a bright flash fill up my aching head. The whooshing noise I recognise, it's a weapon...It's my sword! Was there a fight?

And the flashing light? I can't even begin to imagine what that could be.

It's so frustrating not being able to remember what happened to me. I guess I should take a walk see if I can remember even one of the smallest details...

"Now now, boys play nicely. Shadow, what a surprise! I thought it would just be Sonic..."

What was that? I rush over to the bushes not wanting to be detected but also wanting to listen in. I slowly allow my eyes to peer through a small gap between the dark green leaves, which blends into my dark attire.

My body freezes and stiffens up as I witness the sight before me. Stood in front of my very eyes is Sonic and Shadow...

But they aren't alone!

"_Stop right there, 'Amy Rose'" I said aloud. My thoughts were much more abrupt and offensive. How dare this imposter, how dare they use Sonic like that! _

_Even after the way he treated me, deep down inside I've always had a soft spot for him. Now it's not what I would call love. But there is something still there, it's not like I can just throw away my younger years. Even if I wanted to I couldn't just forget._

_She froze solid, not moving a muscle._

_Then she turned to me, her eyes shone red but then died down to the familiar red._

_That's when our fight began._

_We both flew forward, colliding into each other. Thankfully I managed to injure the impersonator first. While she hit the ground I positioned myself into a tornado spin, throwing myself at her. _

_Unlucky for me she managed to stand up just before I made contact, she also managed to catch my spinning body and send me flying into a tree..._

Broken branches!

_I don't remember her saying anything to me before I blacked out. _

_Now I know, what you're thinking. Thorn passed out! But you would also black out if you were being electrocuted with an intense shock wave. _

_The pain is the all I can remember... The pain and him..._

I can't help but wish I'd just given Sonic the document I stole a few days back, when we first spoke since my department. Then maybe all this could of been prevented.

This is an extract from it;

The plan is to capture Sonic the Hedgehog through the means of missing Amy Rose. It has been noticed that ever since her departure, Sonic has not been quite the same, especially in his fighting skills.

Recent research has allowed me to make a interesting discovery. It is said that I, Dr. Robotnik, should be able to lure him in a finally finish him off with the help of a simple clone. However to do this I must first collect data on Miss. Rose by invading her home.

That's all I can remember at this present time, it angers me very much to know that he broke into my house in some way!

It also angers me to know that I'm being used, once again, as Eggman's bait. I too have feelings and it's not fair on me!

I suppose you could say that it was another reason why I ran so far away.

"Amy... Is it really you?"Sonic said dreamily.

I can't help but scoff at his question. Is it really you? Is it hell!

Shadow must have heard my 'quiet' scoff as his eyes flicker over in my direction...

Does he know?

A flash of red catches my eye, 'Amy' eyes to be exact. Nobody else seems to notice this.

I jump back in surprise as a piko-piko hammer is thrown in my direction!

She's got my hammer... This means war!

* * *

**Okay, that was kind of a short chapter! But I hope you still like it =P  
So this should clear some issues up a bit ^_^ Hopefully.**

**Why is it that not everybody trusts paintings but people believe photographs? **


	21. It's Back On Again

**Uh-Oh Trouble!**

* * *

Chapter 21-It's Back On Again

Sonic's POV

I'm stood here watching them stare intensely at each other, each of them refusing to back down.

I can't even begin to describe how much I was so thrilled to see Amy again, my heart literally stopped for a split second and so did time.

You too would be in shock if your love just all of a sudden entered your life... again.

Something's different about her; I can't quite decide what it is. It might be that she's matured over the years, yet I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I haven't seen her in those years and that's why I'm shocked.

Either way, I was so happy to see her again...

But now, now I'm in fear.

It's no secret to me, or to Shadow, Amy stands no chance against Thorn, no chance in hell. It's clear who will win if they both fight each other. Amy just doesn't have the skill and speed to take on Thorn...

Amy pulls out another one of her piko-piko hammers and throws it straight at Thorn at such an intense speed.

I hear Shadow mutter quietly, "How the hell did she get that?"

I turn to face him with a smirk upon my face, "She's always been able to pull her hammer out of nowhere and surely you didn't forget that in her absence? You've been threatened with it enough times for that simple fact to sink in, haven't you?"

Once again he mutters under his breath but I pay no attention to him and his words. I'm too happy to think she hasn't changed that much, she still has her hammer after all...

But then I remember that it was my whole fault she left and I feel the guilt worming its way back into my heart and my conscience. This causes me to focus all my attention back on the two girls that are preparing for a battle.

The hammer spins towards Thorn will such a force but the attack is simple repelled back towardsAmy as Thorn merely catches the hammer and does a front flip in the air landing on her feet, the hammer also made contact with the ground as Thorn came down graciously. As the hammer hit the ground, with an incredible force, a strong shockwave zooms over to Amy...

For about the millionth time tonight my heart froze momentarily, I want to save Amy but this isn't my battle.

Thankfully she manages to jump over the purple line of pure energy, therefore it simple dies out and no one is injured... yet.

Thorn is furious her attack didn't work; her body is shaking with rage. She looks down at the hammer still held tightly in her fists, she's planning something and I want to know what. Actually no I don't, I just want her to stop fighting my love!

"Stop it!" I call out but to no avail.

Shadow mutters something inaudible, but I don't need to hear it. I already know it's about me.

Thorn growls loudly. Whether it is directed at me or Amy it's kind of scary and intimidating.

"Stay out of this you stupid HEDGEHOG!" She yelled at me furiously, I'm really glad I'm not the one fighting her.

Once again the hammer is thrown, this time in the direction of its owner. Although this may be Amy's weapon, it's clear who has the most power in their throwing technique.

The hammer flies sharp and fast, it also hits directly on target too.

Amy is sent flying into a nearby tree, causing a branch to fall. Amy and the twig fall to the ground, but fortunately one of them lands semi-safely.

A grunt is heard from Amy as she tries to stand up tall, fighting with her will power to not give up.

Once she is stable and on her feet she rushes to the hammer, which was luckily close by. She then throws it at Thorn, but surprisingly it just vanishes.

Yes, it really did just vanish...

All Thorn did was click her fingers and the airborne weapon magically disappeared. How can that work? How can she have that much power...?

"Don't you ever use that hammer against me you traitor?" Thorn screams wildly.

Traitor, did I just hear right? How is Amy a traitor? I mean sure she left us but that was because of... that was because of me...

Does Thorn know more about Amy than she's letting on? No, I don't really think Thorn is a liar. I mean she's got secrets but I don't think she's got lies!

It's weird though, Amy's stayed relatively calm so far. A few years ago and she would have lost it by now!

Amy isn't moving, she isn't even fazed by the battle. I guess she really has grown up, that thought disturbs me because it really hits home. It really makes me realise that she's grown up without us, her friends, around her.

I don't know anything about her anymore... Despite that fact I still claim to love her, why is that?

They say you don't know what you have until it's gone, but they also say you don't know what you want until it's missing. I can agree with both of these.

My thoughts have taken me to another land, far away from the danger of this land. But it's time for me to return to the real world and see the damage that has been done...

Looking out onto the scenery, I notice that the trees are damaged, some of them complete ruined. This doesn't scare me as much as the two females are.

Amy has Thorn pinned to the ground, her hands around her throat. Thorn is desperately kicking and squirming about, her nails scratching against Amy's deathly grip.

As much as I don't want to Amy to lose, I don't want her to kill Thorn!

I don't know what it is about that girl but I know that I feel some sort of connection to Thorn, maybe it's because she is the opposite of me... But we also have so many similarities from what I've witnessed. She's also slightly like Shadow, if I do say so myself...

Speaking of Shadow, he hasn't said anything for a while. I wonder if he's sick, I should check to see if he's okay...

I don't think he's okay, I've never seen him look so distressed. He looks as if he's going to kill someone yet he also looks as if that would drain too much energy from him. He looks as if he's using all his remaining energy to stop himself from screaming and/or breaking down in tears.

This is a new side to him, one that I've never seen before and one I never wish to see again.

"Shadow... Are you okay?" I ask cautiously unsure of his reaction.

"Get that imposter away from Thorn!" He said in a low husky voice, his temper and anger still oozing through to the surface.

Not him too! Thorn already called Amy a traitor and now he's calling her an imposter...

Have you ever had the feeling that you're the odd one out? That they know something you don't? Or is it just me experiencing this sensation?

"Urgh!" Thorn screams while managing to kick Amy away from her body. She quickly stands to her feet and then summons her sword from a click of her fingers.

The long silver object appears with a quick flash of light. There is a small amount of blood still present and this causes my own blood to drain from my body.

She's going to use that on Amy... I can't allow her to do that.

Running forward I tackle a shocked Thorn, she wasn't suspecting my sudden move. The sword flies across the air, travelling over to Amy's waiting hands.

Shadow however gets a hold of it first. He then wipes away the small droplets of blood from his hands, due to catching it by the blade. The pain doesn't bother him, but his next action disturbs me deeply.

"Let her go!" He snarls out.

Is he crazy? Does he even care that she was going to murder Amy?

Wait... I thought she only killed rapists and occasionally criminals...?

No way! There is no way is a either of the two... That means she was just going to kill her, for no reason!

How many other people have died at her hand for no reason?

I suddenly feel very nauseas as I look down at the unmoving body beneath me. I've just tackled a serial killer...

If I let her go how many others will die, but if I hold her down any longer she could easily destroy me!

Finally she speaks, "Shadow, just do it!"

He begins to stutter, "What about Sonic?"

She harshly replied, "He's just going to have to live with it, he'll get over it."

...

I'm speechless; Shadow is willing to kill Amy... At least I think that's what going on...

Because of my shock Thorn manages to work her way from underneath me and she takes the sword from Shadow.

Everything is in slow motion, from her taking the sword, to swinging it down towards an injured Amy... After what seems like a life time I witness the blade finally make contact with her skin.

I'm ashamed to say that I'm in too much shock to even move, I can't even save her...

It's my fault, it's all my fault! I'm the one who's the murderer! I'm the one who can save her, but I'm too traumatized to even get up off my arse and help her!

I'm pathetic...

Suddenly I'm blinded by a bright light; meanwhile I'm also deafened by a piercing scream!

Amy's scream...

The tears flow down my eyes at her expense, she's gone...It's a simple as that, she's gone...

"Warning, overload...Failed master's...plan" A monotone voice causes my eyes to flick open. I need to stop wallowing in own self pity...

After all Amy is dead and it's because of Thorn!

I can feel my temper rising as I search for Thorn, but the blinding light is causing me trouble.

It eventually dies down and reveals the body of my love, dead...

Wait is that oil pouring out of her wound...?

It was a robot...?

Once again my heart freezes; I can't believe any of this!

That means Amy's still alive... But we are nowhere closer to finding her, she's still missing!

I can't help but think that Thorn knows something I should know though, maybe I'm just paranoid but I need to know...

My eyes fall upon the lifeless body of my... friend?

I wouldn't call her an enemy, or a best friend... but she still has that connection to me that I don't understand.

I rush over to her and take her pulse; it's faint but strong enough for me to detect.

She whispers something in my ear as I lift her up, "You are blinded by love. You're so desperate to see her, yet you wouldn't notice if she was under your very nose."

She paused to regain her strength; the blast of electrical current, which I'm assuming was the bright light, which had passed through her during her finishing attack, had knocked her down hard.

"You hold such high hopes for her return, you wouldn't even know if she had in fact returned. And most importantly, you think she is everything... If I told you I was your precious Amy, you'd laugh while stating that she would never murder anyone like I have done."

Once again she paused; I'm not sure if it was for effect or because she was in pain. Either way it really made me think.

"I wasn't always a murderer... It really makes you wonder, what has become of you delicate Rose..."

And then she passed out in my arms, leaving me alone with Shadow and my thoughts...

A dangerous place to be, if I do say so.

* * *

**Okay, that was a longer chapter! To make up for the shorter ones =D  
I really hope you all like the end speech by Thorn, I really enjoyed writing that ^U^**

**The cure for boredom is curiosity. There is no cure for curiosity.**


	22. Heart To Heart

**So Thorn's practically just told Sonic she's Amy... But will he work it out?  
Will she actually tell him?**

* * *

Chapter 21-Heart To Heart

Amy/Thorn's POV

Ouch! My whole body is aching, my senses are numb and too be honest I feel so useless...

But I know that my pain is worth it, that imposter is no longer around. My... should I call them friends... are safe. At least I haven't abandoned them as much as they think I have!

Sonic, now there's a different story. I already know Shadow knows but does Sonic?

I can't remember much from last night, it's a bit of a blur. A fight here, kick there and a punch in between basically sums up my memory. But I do remember my words to Sonic...

I whispered in his ear as he lifted me up, "You are blinded by love. You're so desperate to see her, yet you wouldn't notice if she was under your very nose."

I paused to regain my strength; the blast of electrical current had passed through me as I sliced through the robot. It had also sent me flying backwards.

"You hold such high hopes for her return, you wouldn't even know if she had in fact returned. And most importantly, you think she is everything... If I told you I was your precious Amy, you'd laugh while stating that she would never murder anyone like I have done."

Once again I paused letting my words absorb in, I also paused for effect. But I mainly paused because I needed to regain my breath.

"I wasn't always a murderer... It really makes you wonder, what has become of you delicate Rose..."

Then I can't remember anything more, I guess I must have passed out.

But now it is morning and I'm lying in a warm room covered in blankets... I think it is Sonic's room but I'm not sure. After all I've never been here before, yet the blue furniture sort of gives me that impression!

I get up from his bed and look around. The first question that comes to my mind is; where is Sonic? He's not in his room, so I'm guessing he's downstairs on the sofa maybe?

I might as well take a look around then; see if he has changed much.

First I go over to his wardrobe and open it slowly... Just as a suspected, barely full at all. Socks, some more socks, gloves and the another few pairs of gloves and then some sports gear such as goggles, a hover board, skates and another pair of sneakers. Typical Sonic!

I shut the doors and work my way over to his bedside table, as simple oak table with a single draw. On top of the table is a photo of the group a few years ago, so therefore I'm included in the photo.

I remember that day like it was yesterday, we were all just having fun. It was one of those rare occasions that Sonic came to the beach with us, but that made it even more memorable.

But I'm curious as to what is in the draw, so I take hold of the small handle and pull... I pull harder, then a little harder but to no avail it doesn't budge. Sonic must have locked it...

That won't stop me though; after all I'm also spy agent! Picking a lock is like second nature to me.

I reach up to my hair, covered by my outfit and try to find a hair grip. Once I've found one I place it into the keyhole and twist it. It requires a few seconds of fiddling but eventually I hear the lock click open.

With that done, I open the draw very slowly. I don't know what I'm expecting to be in here; after all it could be anything...

Gazing inside it I feel suddenly sick and nauseas. I feel my temperature rise and my cheeks flush. Suddenly it becomes too much to bottle up and a small scream escapes my mouth before I find myself rushing to the bathroom to empty my stomach.

Shortly after that I'm joined by Sonic who's standing in the corner asking me if I'm okay.

What can I say to that? Is he really that dense?

Nevertheless I stand up tall and nod my head before a stand of pink curly hair falls down my face... I freeze, terrified.

He stares at the lock of pinkness...

I need to distract him from it!

"So what took you so long to check on me, aren't you the fastest thing alive?" I say in a high pitched panicky tone.

"You're pink?"

Lie, lie, LIE! Lie to him!

"No, just my hair is pink..."

Just my hair is pink? How lame is that?

Thankfully he falls for it, "...Oh, I just thought...Nothing, I thought nothing. Urm I was out, also. That's what took me so long..."

Out? Where?

He must have detected the look of confusion present on my face as he then told me.

"I was out... Visiting her house. What you said last night made me wonder if she had returned to it recently... But she hadn't, it was still as empty as ever..."

I lower my head in pity and shame. I'm the one who raised his hopes but I'm also the one who caused them to crash straight back down again.

He turns to leave the en suite bathroom but stops as his gaze falls upon his open draw, the contents lying all over the floor.

He walks up to it a picks up the photo, while showing it to me.

"Isn't she beautiful? This was her just before she left... Do you know why she left? It was because of me! You see it was her birthday coming up soon, so I'd bought her this charm bracelet thing... I'm not sure what it was but she'd seen it once and the way her eyes sparkled... I had to buy it for her!"

The bracelet... It was for me?

"Except I lost it the day before her birthday, but someone found it... She found it and when she tried to return it to me I lost it with her..."

He paused, swallowing his pride.

"I yelled at her, told he we could never be together. But I also muttered something under my breath, she never heard it though. I mumbled that I loved her, because I truly did! But I was scared for her sake...

"I'm not exactly the most reliable bloke in the world, I've always been unpredictable. I didn't know if she'd be used against me in Eggman's evil schemes... I just didn't know if I could be her everything."

A single tear threatens to spill but I keep it locked away for now.

"Then she left because of me...I've got to I've got to live with that guilt every single day and it kills me inside."

A tear falls silently to the ground, but my eyes are still dry. Sonic is a different story though, his eyes are flooding. It's a disturbing sight to witness. He looks so lost and fragile; I've never seen him like this.

He really is sorry, "I shouldn't have yelled at her. I didn't mean what I said, I was just scared that I couldn't find the bracelet and she'd be disappointed. I've left her feeling sad and disappointed for years, I didn't want her to feel that one her birthday. I just wanted her to have a nice present..."

Ha-ha, how ironic? I didn't get on present on my birthday... But I did have a gift taken off me!

That man and his vile hands, touching me and grabbing hold of me... I shudder at the very memory of it.

He then picks up the bracelet from the pile on the floor, "She wanted this so badly but she never got it."

He places it back down before picking up another bracelet, one made of shells. My face is no longer dry.

"You... you fixed it?" The words are out before I can say anything more. He doesn't seem to digest them though, thankfully.

"She made me this, to bring me..."

"Good luck!" We say together.

His small tears transform into bigger ones.

He looks on the verge of a break down; I wish I could do something...

"I feel as if she's slipping away from me Thorn and I... I... I think I'm developing feelings for someone else. Not strong feelings, like true love but still meaningful feelings."

He stops speaking to look at my reaction then he continues, "I feel connected to you Thorn..."

His sentence is broken off; he doesn't explain what he means.

Yet instead he moves his hand up to my mask and lifts it up slightly, not enough to reveal my true identity.

And then my world freezes, before it's filled with a warm tingling sensation...

His soft, hungry lips pressed against my own searching for that connection. His eyes shut slowly as he lets his mouth do the talking...Or lack of.

I can't describe how I feel at the moment. I'm neither in heaven nor in hell. I'm not seeing fireworks but it's not dull either.

Suddenly I feel his tongue slide across the bottom of my lips, begging for an entrance. I simply allow it.

The warm feeling of his fleshy organ as it slides into my mouth and then...

The moment is ruined... for him anyway. I bite down hard, the coppery taste if blood fills my mouth.

"Don't you ever dare kiss me again!" I say as he tends to his bleeding tongue.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what possessed me. I... I ...I'm sorry!"

He begins to stutter out apologies but is soon silenced as his wrist communicator rings out.

"Sonic, get to my house as quick as you can! The others are already here... It's important!"

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think of that chapter...  
Hope you liked it and please R&R! ^U^ Thanks to all of you that have!**

**The soul would** **have no rainbow if the eyes had no tears.**

.


	23. Oops, I've Done It Again

**Okay, here's the next chapter and hopefully Sonic's tongue has stopped bleeding lol =P**

* * *

Chapter 23-Oops, I've Done It Again

Sonic's POV

I saw her shrink back in fear, curling into a ball almost like a defence mechanism. She looks so scared and her eyes have glazed over as if she's having severe flashbacks!

She looks like she's in great distress and she's almost crying...

I don't know what to do! She looks like she's going to break down and never get back up!

"Thorn?" I question.

She doesn't reply.

It then unfortunately clicks in my brain...

I've just kissed her! I don't even know why I did it but I did and now she's paying the consequences.

I'm a horrible, terrible person! I was so caught up in my own problems that I didn't think of anyone else.

It just never occurred to me. I wasn't sure if she'd kiss me back or if she'd push me away...

I didn't think she'd bite me though, I guess it's safe to say she is unpredictable!

I just didn't want her to have flashbacks like this, flashbacks of being raped. The way he forced himself on her, a bit like the way I've just done by kissing her.

I feel horrible, I truly do!

Thankfully she's brought out of her trance when my communicator rings out.

"Sonic, get to my house as quick as you can! The others are already here... It's important!"

Tails sounded really worked up, I wonder what the emergency could be...

I however don't have much time to figure it out as a blinding flash of vivid green light floods the whole room.

"...Control!" Standing in front of us is none other than Shadow the hedgehog.

He looks at me and says, "Thought I'd speed up the process a bit..."

He turns to face Thorn but stops as he notices the tear stained expression.

Then he violently leaps at me, pins me up against a wall and yells, "What have YOU done to her?"

I barely get an opportunity to answer before he yells at me again.

What is his problem, why is he so protective over Thorn?

His hands manage to work their way up from my chest to my neck, strangling me.

"Shadow... Can't...Breath...Urgh!" I choke out. My own hands thankfully manage to pry his tight grip away as I fall to the ground, struggling to compose myself.

Before I can even register the attack, a single sneaker comes flying towards my stomach and I protectively curl into a ball. Unfortunately I do this too late!

"Stop it!" I hear Thorn yell as try desperately to stop from calling out!

"Stop it! STOP IT! I've seen so much anger and so much hurt I can't stand seeing you two fighting! It's just like my younger days..."

Just like her younger days? Wait is she crying?

I didn't even know our fighting affects her so much!

What is seriously the matter with her? I can't even begin to imagine, she's so unpredictable!

We both freeze at her sudden outburst.

Shadow's is head is sandwiched between my hand and the floor while my other hand is being bitten fiercely. Shadow has a hold of one of my quills and is reluctant to let go.

This all changes as we witness Thorn grab hold of the hammer she had gained during her battle with 'Amy'.

She then walks over to the window and...

*SMASH!*

She jumps onto the window ledge and places another hand on the wall to steady herself.

She turns to me and throws the hammer straight at my head; I however dodge it on time just to witness her jumping into the night sky.

Not before saying a 'goodbye', "Keep the hammer; add it to your collection. After all, Amy's never coming back..."

I manage to hear a faint ending to the sentence but I can't pick out any words that form a sentence.

She.  
Pain.  
Can't.  
Loves...

Those words make no sense!

I watch her land on the ground graciously; however a scream escapes her lips as she is grabbed from behind therefore disturbing the quietness of the night.

The robot then disappears as Thorn struggles in it's grip.

Only one person could have caused this and this means war!

Eggman!

I take hold of the chaos emerald from my quills and prepare to time travel however Shadow prevents me from doing so.

"Tails needs to speak to you; Thorn can take care of herself!"

I don't want to admit it but he is right!

Well I guess I'm going to pay a quick visit to Tails and the others!

This better be important!

* * *

**Okay so that was a quick chapter, but you can't even begin to understand how much homework I've got and writer's block doesn't help =/**

**So I hope that this was okay nonetheless and please R&R**

**Always be a first-rate version of yourself, instead of a second-rate version of somebody else.**


	24. Moontooth

**So Thorn's been kidnapped by... Well Eggman of course lol**

* * *

Chapter 24-Moontooth

Shadow's POV

It took us a while for everything to digest into our minds. Thorn had tried to run away, once again and as a result she managed to get kidnapped. This was obviously Eggman's work.

However, once the information had been processed Sonic was about to zoom of and be her famous hero, her knight in shining armour! If only he knew...

I really want to tell them, all of them. But as I've observed Thorn and her emotions, her actions also, I've noticed that maybe it's for the best if I don't tell them. I've become to respect her for whom she has become, even if her alter ego is a blood thirsty killer...

That was out of order; I shouldn't say that about her! After all she's not really a murderer; it just depends on how you see it. She saves millions of people from being raped, a fate which she had to suffer herself...

After all, if I call her a blood thirsty killer then that would only make me a hypocrite. The very thought of that man! An image of his hands roaming her body, groping her and his lips pressing against her skin, it sickens me and makes my blood curl. If he wasn't already dead, I know that he would be as soon as I got my hands on him...

But I might have competition, if Sonic knew that Thorn was in fact Amy... Well I think the rapist got of lucky. Sonic would have killed him in such a cruel way; he would have easily put Thorn to shame!

Speaking of Sonic, we are both sat in Tails' living room which is normal buzzing and lively. However it's not like that today. Oh no, today it is quiet and subdued. Everyone is really on edge; nobody knows exactly what it is Tails has to show us.

Speaking of which, where is Tails? He disappeared into his workshop a good couple of minutes ago...

All I can hear is clattering of metal scraping against metal and the clunks of screws flying everywhere. Here I am thinking he was looking for a something instead of working on his inventions.

After a few more minutes of racket, Tails finally shows up with a...a hammer

Oh god! That's Amy's hammer...

"What's this got to do with Amy?" I ask out loud.

*DING DONG!*

Tails doesn't answer my question but instead he moves over to the door and opens it, revealing a...

Is that a half-wolf, half-dog...?

And is he some sort of ninja...?

What is going on?

"Are you...," He looks down, his eyes covered by pilot sunglasses, at a small piece of paper...

"Miles Prower?"

Who is this guy and what does he want with Tails?

Tails nods his head automatically, "Who wants to know?"

"Moontooth...I have something to tell you!" He says looking very suspicious.

My hand drifts from his sunglasses to his exposed hand and then I notice his claws!

Moontooth...?

Why does that name sound so familiar?

My eyes linger on his claws before he looks directly at me, scanning me and searching me. I also do the same for him...

"You...? I've heard of you, you're a killer, a murderer. You hunt your prey in the middle of the night; some say on a full moon is when you strike the most..."

My words are cut off as he interrupts me, "Whatever you have heard has apparently all been rumours. I maybe half-wolf and use that to my advantage but the moon has no affect on me in that way."

He's so calm, so peaceful...

Is that even possible for a killer to be that... relaxed?

But after Thorn, I should not judge others for their lives and their pasts.

His whole appearance looks fresh and composed, he looks at ease with himself yet a hint of distress is still there.

"Get to the point, why are you here?" Sonic growls out, clearly he wants to know about Amy and he furthermore wants to save Thorn... If only he knew about them both or basically about her!

Tails and Moontooth both open there mouth, "She's in danger..."

Moontooth doesn't stop there, "Some man called...Dr. Eggman has got her held hostage!"

Does this person know? Does Moontooth know about Amy and Thorn...?

Tails hands me a letter to read aloud.

Dear Sonic and crew,

I've got her and if you want little Rose back, I'm going to need a little something in return.  
Hopefully you can bring the right thing...Or else it's the end of her beginning.

Eggman

* * *

**Okay so that's this chapter and a surprise entrance from Moontooth who is copyright to SwedenSpeedway...  
So a very BIG thank you to SwedenSpeedway for letting me use his character and also check out his stories and especially the one he is creating now-****"When the moonlight finds the flower" which is a tribute type thing to this story and it also features Moontooth as a main character... But I won't give too much away except this...  
It's amazing! You should definitely read it when it is published!**

**There is no great genius without some touch of madness.**


	25. Hope

**Sorry for the shortness in the last chapter, but here's the next one =D**

* * *

Chapter 25-Hope

Moontooth's POV

I can hear the commotion of discussion, "What does he want?"  
"Has he really got Amy?"  
"What should we do, Sonic?"

They are all in a frenzy of panic yet I manage to disguise my worry by putting up my calm expression. I'm worried though, I'm very worried.

It appears the ebony hedgehog is wary of me, I wonder if he knows I know it's Amy...

But that must mean he knows too!

That's not what I'm worried about though...

Amy was the one who told me about hope, she was the one who saved me from the bullies, she was the one I could always count on...

They we both changed...

I look down at my hands; my sharp claws are exposed on my right hand. Whereas my left one is the home to my glove with a hundred functions! I've installed an assassin knife quite a while back; therefore killing has never been easier for me. Physically that is...

It still hurts me mentally, my mother's death and how it pushed me over the edge. But my hope and faith in my religion keeps my strong, it keeps me sane...

Every night I go to the church, put on my old clothes which consist of a black 70's leather jacket and my father's aviator sunglasses.

I don't have the glasses anymore, Amy does...

Nonetheless, I still go to the church. I go there, get changed and light candles.

A red candle for each person I've killed that night...

Why red, I hear you ask?

Because it is a symbol of the blood I've caused, the blood I've spilt and the blood I've witnessed. You see, I also light three other candles which are also red.

One for my mother asking that she is okay and that she's happy. I don't want her to be ashamed of the person I'm becoming... the person I've become.

One for my father, the man I never knew. But that doesn't stop me from respecting him, no matter who he is! Around my neck, I have my father's old dog-tags including the one with his name: "Gregory Moontooth". My father, the man whose DNA runs through my blood!

And finally, I light a candle for her. The person she used to be and furthermore the person who has also split a lot of blood.

My thoughts are pushed aside as I hear someone talking.

"So the hammer, Tails? What's it got to do with Eggman?" Cream asks quietly, scared of the answer.

"It's not the real one!" I say drifting in and out of my thoughts.

The others freeze except Shadow and Tails, who then speaks, "Exactly, it's a replica of the real one. I found it in Amy's house when Thorn brought back the real one... Which brings me to ask, how did Eggman get hold of the real one? Nobody has seen Amy in ages..."

I look down at the floor as a flashback enters my mind...

_"I have to leave for a short time... seek me inner wish..." I told her, with a sigh as I took out my pilot sunglasses and placed them over my crystal blue eyes. "I hope we meet again..."_

_However before I finally got away, she threw an object towards my back._

_I caught the item quickly, without turning around; after all I've got wolf senses._

_As I looked at down at it I recognized it instantly and therefore my hands formed a tighter grip. I was shocked to say the least after all it was... her hammer?_

_"Your hammer...?" I found myself asking._

_She looked down at the aviators in her small hands; her eyes sparkled letting me know she was smiling underneath her mask. _

_"I don't need it..." She said to me, crossing her arms. "And I don't think that it's fair I get a memory and you don't..." She let out a small giggle before we said goodbye, once again._

"He got it from me..."

_After a month had past I had finally returned, returned to the city I left. Yes, I know that a month isn't that much time... but I desperately felt I had to see her again, immediately!_

_I hoped that she wanted to see me too as I had waited for this night to come, and now it had._

_I changed my attire into that of "Moontooth"._

_I thought that it might be the final time where I strolled around as "Moontooth"..._

_But I was wrong._

_Without warning the roof I was stood on collapsed, but I managed to activate my grappling hook and I then attempted to swing out of the way of danger..._

_I got caught though, by the famous Dr. Eggman._

_He laughed at either me or possibly at the joy of capturing me. I didn't care what he was laughing at I just wanted him to stop that infuriating noise. _

"_It appears you could come in handy though."_

_"What makes you say that?" I yelled at him, feeling the pain of the metal crushing my ribs._

_"Are you really so stupid...?" He said while controlling a robot to show me an article from last month's newspaper. _

_I read it silently shocked at what the text stated._

_"'Claws and kisses, Moontooth and Thorn team up...? What the hell is this?" I shouted angered at the press' false accusations._

_"Oh please!" Eggman begged, letting the metallic arm crush me further._

_A shout of pain echoed through the night sky as I thrashed about trying to escape...If only I could reach one of my weapons. _

_"You and Thorn both killed Derek; you both left your mark. Her lips AND your claws. It's obvious, the clues are in black and white, plus it also makes sen..." He stopped talking, finally. His eyes locked target with a weapon on my back. But it wasn't my weapon..._

_"Where did you get that hammer...?" He questioned me._

_Only one thought came into my head..._

_I needed to get out of there..._

Thankfully I managed to get out alive but not without losing the hammer. In addition to that, I never got to see her that night, I haven't seen since she gave me the hammer.

But I know that we will meet again.

"You gave him it?" Sonic said, his temper flaring. I know he's no killer, but his darkened aura could have fooled me.

"Calm down" I say to him, trying to reason with him.

"Calm down? Calm down? Just who do you think you are, telling me to calm down...?"

"SHUT UP!" Rouge, the bat, yells.

"Amy is possibly captured by Eggman and we're not doing anything about it except arguing, that's not going to help her though is it? So put your differences aside and START WORKING TOGETHER FOR AMY!"

She finished yelling at us and sat back down, her ears twitching in anger and her face reddened on Amy's expense.

"She's right you know." I say turning to him, offering my gloved hand out towards him. He shakes it briefly.

"So... What do you think the evil 'genius' wants?" Knuckles announces.

The cocky blue hedgehog replies confidently, "That's easy! He wants all the chaos emeralds that we have, simple!"

But his pride is shot down when Shadow corrects him.

"He wants life or death!"

* * *

**Okay so shoot me, I added another cliff hanger =P LOL **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter and a lot of it is thanks to SwedenSpeedway and his third chapter in ****-:When the moonlight finds the flower:- So yeah, a big thanks to him! Hope it seemed like Moontooth and everything was okay for you =D**

**Now please R&R, hope you enjoyed!**

**If you can walk, you can run.**


	26. A Robot, Seriously? That's New!

**Cliff hanger once again in the last chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 26-A Robot, Seriously? That's New!

Amy/Thorn's POV

Urgh my head... My poor, aching head. I feel as if I've just suffered a terrible migraine but I know Eggman is down to this pain.

I'm trying to remember what exactly happened...

But so far all I can recall is feeling...

Sad? And Angry?

Why was I feeling sad and angry? Oh, this doesn't make any sense!

Nothing does though, does it? No matter what we think we know, well we can always be proved wrong.

Take Sonic for example... I thought that I didn't love him anymore. That's not saying that I didn't hold any feelings towards him because I did, after all he was my first love... That's not going change, even if I wanted it to!

But now, how do I feel now?

I don't know. It's as simple as that. I like him, I like him a lot! However I don't know if I could go through with it. Don't you think I suffered enough pain?

My parents brought me pain also, that's why I moved away from them.

I didn't want my lying, cheating father touching me again...

I was only little, barely four when it started. I didn't fully understand what he was doing to me, I just knew that I didn't like it and he didn't care! I tried to tell my mother but she didn't listen, she said that I was a horrible, attention seeking brat.

But I wasn't his only victim. He eventually mistreated my mother too, he didn't show her the love she deserved either. Like I said, he was a lying, cheating, cruel man. He toyed with all our hearts and finally broke mother's...

That's when she realised I had been telling the truth for years, it's also when we moved away. We moved away from our house, our friends and him.

I lost my best friend that day. It was the day that I knew I'd forever live in the sunlight, living up to my nickname _Sunshine. _It was that day that I lost my _Moon. _It sounds silly really, but he really made an impact on my life.

I always told him to have hope, even when I had little myself...

I can't really blame my mother for her actions though. She was a single parent, who had suffered wife beating and her pathetic excuse of an ex-husband couldn't keep control on his... I think 'brain' would be the appropriate word as it made about 99% of his decisions...

She struggled to take care of me and eventually I became a problem to her, a burden. As a result to her anger, she too lashed out... at me. It wasn't really her fault though; she only hit me because he had done it to her...

To cheat or not to cheat? That was his question... Until he 'mysteriously' died!

He ruined my life! That's why I said goodbye, once and for all.

He had it coming, after all he just 'ran' into the end of my sword. There was nothing I could do...Honest!

So you see, I'm used to pain and suffering. And Eggman is no exception to that.

"So shock me doc. What's your newest plan to take over the world...?"

"I no longer wish to take over the world, my dear Amy!"

I froze, while looking down at the floor searching for my blade. The plan is that I find it and stab him!

It is kind of hard to do that though when your limbs are tied together and you're fastened to a chair.

Plan B? I don't have one.

Suddenly I realise that I'm slightly cold... Cold? How is that possible? With my suit on I'm never cold...

I can feel the rope digging into my skin, confirming my suspicions...

I'm not wearing my suit...

Oh god, I look down at my body to see myself in normal clothes! Amy's clothes! My clothes!

A simple dark pink tank top and matching converse, with a plain black combats is my attire for today. I won't cry, not in front of Eggman, he won't know how much this is affecting me!

"My plan is straightforward; I'll be using a robot..."

I scoff, "Something's never change, do they?"

"Clearly you have though... Hmmm I wonder who Sonic will pick. Thorn or Amy? And my dear, it's not just a common robot..."

My blood was sizzling inside of me, "DON'T CALL ME DEAR!"

He continued despite my outburst.

"It's one that uses DNA, your DNA to be precise, and when Sonic comes to save you who will he choose? After all, my decoy robot earlier worked like a charm. Now Sonic really doesn't trust me when it comes down to you, Amy. Yet he did enjoy kissing you earlier, Thorn! This will be very interesting don't you agree?"

"You can't do this to me!" I scream as he approaches me with a sharp needle.

I thrash about in the chair but the ropes prevent me from escaping!

The needle is inserted painfully fast and my blood is taken... Loads of my blood it being taken, definitely more than he needs.

I can feel the shadows of darkness closing in on me...

It's weird how such things that are caused by light can cause us darkness.

* * *

**Okay, sorry for the shortness once again but I've got so much homework but I wanted to update even more!  
****Anyway, please R&R and to those that have- thanks so much *hugs you all***

**A smile is a language that even a baby understands.**


	27. Waiting

**Sorry for the wait and here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 27-Waiting

Sonic's POV

I hate this, I really hate this. If anybody had listened to me then we would have saved her by now, but no! We haven't saved her and we're not saving her, at this moment in time, because everyone is resting, sleeping, which according to Tails is a vital part of our plan...

So while everyone else is sleeping, I'm sat here worrying about what is happening. I guess it's safe to save that I am neither an optimist nor a pessimist. Basically I'm a fool!

I'm a fool for not telling her while I had the chance! I'm a fool for not finding her and now I'm a fool for staying put! For doing nothing while Eggman could be torturing her in cruel ways...

It angers me to even think of some of the stuff he could be doing to her. But that's all it is...thoughts, at least I hope that's all it is!

Amy...

I know that I've declared my love for her but after meeting Thorn... She's made me realise that I don't know anything about her; I know nothing about my love. 'Maybe she's not my love', that thought has crossed my mind a few times since meeting Thorn in the flesh and actually hearing her out instead of listening to all the rumours.

However I don't have to ponder long on that subject because I know my feelings are true. They are too powerful and raw to be false.

But still...

I know nothing about her.

I don't know where she came from, what her parents are like, has she still got parents?

Is she an only child?

I don't know why she always looked up into the sky, searching for a star in the cloudiest conditions.

I don't know why she rarely cried, it took a lot to make her shed a tear.

I don't know anything!

Despite all of that, I DO know that I love her...

She's so kind and caring and...

She needs me now more than ever...

I can't let her down. I won't let her down!

With that determination in my mind I jump down from the roof, quietly as to not wake anyone. And then walk up to the door, turning the handle slowly before finally pushing it open.

To my horror it produces an eerie squeak, only noticeable now that silence is needed! Thankfully, to my relief, the house remains dead to the world.

I tiptoe across the wooden floor, my sneakers occasionally squelching due to the puddle I landed in outside.

Finally I reach my target, Tails' workshop, where I begin to look around for the X-Tornado. I know that when my 'little brother awakes' and finds his precious plane is missing...Well basically I'm not going to have the chance to explain, at least not before he kills me! So I should write a note...

_Dear Tails,_

_Forgive me?_

_Sonic T. Hedgehog_

I think I'll leave it on the kitchen table.

So while the sun rises higher in the midst of oranges and pinks, yellows and gold, I make my way out side to the light breeze of morning.

It's still early, approximately 5:00 o'clock, so it will be a couple of hours before the others will notice my absence. That gives me a couple of hours to find Eggman's base, free Amy and Thorn before returning the plane...

Hey, I can do that in a couple of hours; Tails won't even know that the newly upgraded X-Tornado has been missing...

But there's one problem with that, I don't know where Eggman's base is located this time...

That could be a problem; still nonetheless I've got to try!

So I open up the garage door to reveal, a modified aeroplane.

I remember when it used to be mine, just a simple bog standard vehicle. I wasn't overly fussed on it, but it did help me get across waters. Now I wasn't a top pilot or anything like that, before you form any ideas, yet I could manage to fly it in a basic way. No fancy twists and turns for me!

Like I keep saying, it's funny how things change. The X-Tornado is only an example, it's changed from being a simple design to an automobile that can hold up to 7 people and it contains luggage space which includes a built in container for the emerald which also manages to speed up the, in addition, improved engine! It even has a battle mode, but I'm not sure how that works... Best not fiddle with it.

I hop inside the cock pit and look down at the controls...

Yeah, I think it's safe to say everything has been upgraded since I last flew this thing.

Now I'm not really one to pray, however...

Please don't let me crash, please let me press the right buttons and please keep Tails' pride and joy in one piece!

With that said and done; now it's on with the mission. Yet I'm still faced with a difficult question...

Which button?

The green one... or the blue one... or the re... It's always the red one, hmmm should I risk it?

I shut my eyes and press a button, a random button!

*Click*

My eyes slowly open as I hear the familiar sound of the engine kicking in! Success!

Like I said... Always the red button!

Now it's time to get serious and save my friends!

Amy, I beg of you to just hold on, if not for me then for yourself! I'll save you!

* * *

**Okay so that's the next chapter over and done with, hope you enjoyed it =D**

**In the next chapter I haven't decided which POV to do it in, so as my readers I think it would be good to hear some of your ideas... So if you want to I'd really like to know what POV you all want to hear from and if you could leave that in your review I'll try to include their views ^U^**

**Thanks for reviewing so far and please comment on this chapter =P**

**Laundry is the only thing that should be separated by colour.**


	28. Happiness

**Thanks for all of you that helped me with POV ideas and I present to you the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 28-Happiness

Amy/Thorn's POV

I open my eyes slowly, adjusting to the darkness of the room. But I'm already mentally prepared for this darkness.

Ever since I ran away I've been living in the shadows, the darkness is constantly there. No matter where I hide or how fast I run, it's still there.

It's a part of my life now, one that will always haunt my memories. But I don't want to kill anymore; I just don't have the strength to continue this!

It's not just the drugs talking either, I really mean it! I can't keep hiding behind my mask. It's just too hard to continue killing...

I know what I'm doing is wrong but a part of me, a part of everyone, knows that it is also a good thing to do, possibly even heroic!

Thanks to me those filthy, horny men get what they deserve! The get a decent sentence instead of a few years in prison!

Rapists, in my opinion, are even worse than murderers. They ruin lives just like killers but...

With killers, it's over! They don't have to suffer after the incident, after all they're dead!

Except when it comes down to rapists?

The victim is still alive with that vile image replaying over in their mind. They may possibly be afraid to be touched, scared of themselves and forever reliving the moment!

I'm not that scared lonely victim though, because I had a way out of the pain...

But that meant I got rid of everything, every emotion I had bottled of... Gone!

However, one glimpse of my old life, one small taste of my former self and all those emotions came back to me.

So here I am, sat in Eggman's dark prison cell located deep in the centre of his lair. The dingy grey walls are surrounding me and it seems they get smaller with every passing minute. I feel as if my air supply is limited and eventually I will run out of oxygen...

Yet I know it's all in my head. I know that this room with not be my place of death!

How do I know that for certain though? Am I secretly psychic?

No, I may have many secrets but being psychic is not one of them.

However, it doesn't take much to predict Dr. Eggman and his "last and final plan to get rid of that pesky hedgehog!"

I know that I'm needed in it and for that reason I'll be kept alive, at least until Sonic shows up...

I've seen her, trying to portray herself as me... It's kind of scary actually.

I have to give Eggman credit for his work this time as it's surprisingly quite impressive...

So much that I fear he will fall for it...

I don't know if I welcome that thought or not. I've thought about death, I'm always thinking about death!

But only now have I thought about my own death, well... someone else ending my own death.

Suicide has come and gone, I'd wake up one day and the thought would be in my head. A few extra details, a few extra options, would arouse every passing day.

A handful of pills, a single shot to the head or a slice with my sword to finish my life.  
Would I leave a note or a couple? Or would I just do it, spur of the moment without any time to think about it?  
Would I say goodbye in some form, or would it happen to fast?  
Where would I do it...? Would I finish it in the very spot where it all began?

Where did it all begin though? Did it all begin at the very beginning; did it begin at my birth?

Or when I ran away from my abusive, alcoholic, excuse of a father? When I left my mother?

Maybe it began when I met Sonic and I fell in love with him...

So many rights of passages, yet only a few years... How can that even be?

I sigh, my cold and icy breathe escaping my lips and turning into mist as collides with the cold particles in the atmosphere.

A cold atmosphere...

Like my heart!

I struggle with my emotions, especially happiness.

I remember the last time I felt only happiness; it's been a while since then.

I was only little but I had my 'Moon' shining down on me, I had my friend to hold my hand and repeat my own words about hope...I didn't know I meant that much to him, no back then anyway.

I haven't felt pure happiness and joy since then, it hurts to know that. I can't run from that fact, even if I want to.

There's always another, extra, unwanted emotion alongside my contentment now.

Although, I beginning to remember what it felt like back then, when I was a mere girl...

Because of him, because of Moon... But I'm not the only one who has changed, am I 'Moontooth'?

Just seeing him again, it pushed away all my negative feelings and replaced them with pleasurable ones of my child hood.

I managed to scrape my way through life as a small girl, trying to constantly forget how my father touched me, how his stale breathe blew onto my face as he had his way, how my mother would sit and cry on behalf of her 'attention seeking' daughter...

He helped me through it all! So that's why I was shocked at his murderous appearance, his shape fangs and even sharper claws, blood traces here and there...

Just like me, he'd suffered. Just like me, he wanted someone- anyone- to care. Just like me, he was a killer, but a heroic one at that.

I wonder what ever happened to him...

I can't help but feel anger at this moment in time though, I ran away from Sonic and now here I am, again... as bait, like always...

My train of thoughts are broken as the dull grey room is filled with a single colour in the form of bright, flashing, red lights. I look around at the shadows accompanying me as I whisper, "Trust your heart..."

* * *

**Okay then... One of my famous cliff hangers to end that little scene =D  
A bit deep so I hope you like it and please R&R, also a BIG thank you to all of you that have reviewed! =3**

**For sleep, one needs endless depths of blackness to sink into; daylight is too shallow, it will not cover one.**


	29. Reflection

**Here's the next chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 29- Reflection

Amy/Thorn's POV

The bright lights have been flashing for a while now; it's only a matter of time before he sends for me...

And then I face life or death!

I just hope that I can be saved, that it's not too late for me!

As I sit in my cell waiting for the 'genius professor' to come and take me to the control room, I can't help but notice how the flashing red lights resemble all of the blood I've caused!

Thankfully I don't have to stay in this room much longer as the metal doors slide open to reveal none other than Dr. Eggman himself. He's not alone though; beside him is a hedgehog...

One with a black body suit on and only her crystal eyes are visible.

I focus all my attention on her eyes, my eyes. Yes, stood before me is a robot version of my alter ego, Thorn...

I can't believe how much she looks like me, how she moves like me... I suppose adding DNA to a robot can have that effect.

He opens his mouth to speak to me, "Looks like it's time to say goodbye, once and for all. Don't cry though, Sonic will soon be joining you..."

His threats appear empty, but I fear that he actually means them.

Suddenly the large man walks over to my caged compartment and reaches into his pocket for a small rusty key and then he inserts it into the door before turning it clockwise. I hear a small click, letting me know that it's been unlocked.

I guess this is time for my escape...

I violently push the door open, causing Robotnik to fly backwards prior to his body falling in a heap.

While he is recovering from his fall, I run at a top speed to the metal doors he entered from just moments ago...

However it appears that he has his newest creation, T.R.N-135 also known as Metal Thorn, is equipped and well trained.

She dashes in front of my exit, trapping me in this hell hole!

I can almost hear Moon whispering in my ear, ""You call this a hell hole? You lived in Carcer City at one point ..."

I chuckle to myself as I think of Moon and the good memories we had back in Carcer City, despite all the bad memories other people left me with.

But now is not the time to share my personal anecdotes, I need to escape from here and to do that I must first get past _'HER'_!

"Move out of my way, Robot!" I clench my teeth, trying to keep my anger at bay.

"I'm afraid I can't do that!" She replies in the exact same tone and pitch as my voice, therefore paralyzing me with shock as she makes her move.

She jumps high into the air while I contemplate on how her tone was flirty yet cold, instead of the traditional robotic monotone style normally heard. Then she clasps her legs together before twisting her whole body down towards me, coming straight at me like a tornado!

I feel my body become almost weightless as I become airborne by the strength in her attack... my attack.

I don't plan on making this an easy victory for her; I don't plan on making this a victory for her at all!

So just before my body clashes with the metallic wall, I manage to perform a back flip. Then I kick my way off from the wall towards her.

I try to summon my sword, it doesn't work. I try to summon my guns, it doesn't work either. I then try to summon my whip... Yeah, just as I assumed, it didn't work.

So a quick recap, I'm souring through the air heading straight for T.R.N-135 and I have no weapons on me. I can't turn my body around and use my tornado attack or any other attack for that matter, as I'm travelling to fast...

I guess I'm heading for a crash landing then...

I'm gaining speed as I become closer to the impact but it doesn't happen. I feel one set of metal claws gather around my left wrist, while the other pair grabs onto my left ankle. My opponent spins around before letting go of my limbs and I'm once again flying, streamline, through the air!

*Crash*

I steady myself up, holding on to the wall for guidance. However, as a result to the crash I can barely stand straight and I fall down onto the cold floor, with a terrible headache.

During that little, one sided fight, Eggman managed to compose him-self and is now standing over me thus causing a shadow to form around me. It appears that I'm always in the dark, always in the shadows.

"Show time, Rosy!" He said to me while pulling me up and dragging me to his control room. Meanwhile I growl at the nickname addressed me as, Rosy!

As he drags me down the plain, grey, metallic hallway I can't help but notice how everything is still the same. The walls are still the same and so is the floor...

Hell, even Eggman is practically the same! Just with a few more wrinkles and possible more weight!

Just a few days ago, I was breaking in here to retrieve secret document of this plan so I could prevent it...

Isn't it ironic? I wanted to prevent it yet I only made it worse!

Story of my life that is!

He forcefully sets me down on a wooden chair while T.R.N-135 ties up my limbs with a specially formulated rope, a very strong rope at that. A drugged cloth it placed over my mouth, acting as a gag.

I can feel the solvent seeping into my blood stream as I inhale inwards, with every breath it becomes stronger and I become weaker. Although, it is not enough to knock me unconscious.

I feel my eyes becoming slightly heavier but I fight to keep them open as I witness the door being blown off its hinges, just in time for Metal Thorn to be tied down in the same way as me.

Stood in a cloud of smoke, I notice a silhouette of a hedgehog I know to be Sonic.

He came for me; he came to save me...

But will he carry on trusting his mind, or his heart...?

* * *

**So... what did you think of that?  
To those of you who can't take the suspense, don't worry everything will be revealed soon!  
Also: Please review and thanks a bunch to those that have!**

**The only thing we have to fear is fear itself... And spiders! **


	30. Her'

**So, yeah... Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

Chapter 30- 'Her'

Sonic's POV

For the past thirty minutes I've been looking around, non-stop, for Eggman's base...

But still I haven't found it!

It took me a while to get used to the plane's new technology but thankfully I am now in control of it...

I wouldn't like be the one to explain to Tails how his precious vehicle mysteriously split in half! So it's a good thing that I know how to fly it, a very good thing.

Anyway, I've flown past forests, oceans and many building but I still can't find him.

So I've been thinking of what I'll do when I arrive at his base. I'm guessing there will be a few robots; I can easily take care of them! But finding Amy and Thorn will be a difficult job, I don't know if they'll be in the same room either.

All I do know is that they will both...

Oh no! No!

A sudden thought has just entered my mind, what if this is just a trick? What if this is just another repeat of last time?

If I get there and it is just another robot...

I don't think I could cope with my anger, or my disappointment for that matter.

Despite this abrupt thought, I'm still going! I need to know for definite. Plus, I'd rather find out than never know!

I can hear her words echo in my head, "I'd prefer to hear it from you and know forever. It's that, or I'll never know if you love me..."

It was a sunny day and a 'date' has been 'planned'. At least in Amy's mind it had, for I had no idea until I heard her voice ring out to me, "Sonic! Please wait up!"

I stopped running as soon as I heard her voice, but my mind was telling me to run faster. It was telling me that I'd only mess up, I'd only say something I'd latter regret or that I'd stumble over my words at her beauty...

Which I did do, yet she was too happy to notice my annoying stutter.

"H...H...Hey Am...A...AMY!" The last part escaped my lips as a high pitched squeal due to my pounding heart and fluttering stomach. I couldn't control my nerves around her and this was another reason I ran from her.

I was so nervous around her and that's an understatement! Every time I saw her, my heart would beat faster... and louder! I was scared that one day she would hear it beating loud and clear.

*Amy...Amy...Amy...*

But I suppose she was too preoccupied with her heartbeat.

*Sonic...Sonic...Sonic*

Thoughts swam around and around in my head, spiralling and looping, twisting and turning... There was never a moment of silence up there when she was in sight!

Thoughts about how pretty she looked!  
How bright her eyes sparkled that day!

But there were also other feelings such as;

When would I tell her?  
Would I ever tell her?  
Surely she knows how I feel, she's a smart girl!  
But what if she doesn't?

She'd occasionally bring me out of my mind and back down to earth.

To be honest, most of the time I had no idea what she was saying to me...

What? I mean that in the nicest way possible!

I was too distracted by her radiance and her hair and her eyes and... Just her!

Her lips were moving yet I wasn't focusing on the words coming out of them... I was far too busy daydreaming of other scenarios still involving her lips!

I know it sounds silly! Sonic the Hedgehog, fantasising about his first kiss with his true love...

But if I'm going to be judged for it, well at least I know that she'll stand by me!

I chuckle to myself. Now it sounds as if I'm going off on one of her speeches about all these love quotes such as;

God made gaps between our fingers so that others could fill them.

We have two eyes, ears, hands... yet we only have one heart. That is so we can find the other one!

I love thee; I love but thee,  
with a love that shall not die.  
Till the sun grows cold,  
and the stars grow old...

These were only a few of her sayings based on love!

But back to that day, I just asked her.

I said, "Amy, why are you so open about your love? Why are you always asking me if I love you?"

She giggles before replying, "Because silly, if I don't tell you I love you how much I love you, who will? Nobody else but me can tell you how much _I_ love you!"

She paused to smile at me before continuing, "To answer the last question- I need to hear it from you! Every time I ask, you never give me a straight forward yes or no. It always something like, 'Of course I love you Amy, I love all my friends' or 'Yeah, you are a great person! Who wouldn't love you?' I'm lucky if I even get an answer, normally you run away all the time! So to sum it up- I'd prefer to hear it from you and know forever. It's that, or I'll never know if you love me..."

You'll never understand how badly I wanted to tell her at that moment in time! Yet, I never did tell her...

I can also remember an event shortly before she left. The guys and I were just chatting round at Shadow's place, just having a good time. I was going to tell them my feelings for Amy but Knuckles brought up the topic of Rouge and how flirty she was...

This got us looking at cheesy yet kind of cool chat up lines of our own... and a few come backs for Knuckles in case her bantering became too much for him to handle.

I remember looking at one and it stood out at me! Out of all the chat up lines I found one of the cheesiest, yet I didn't realize that at the time.

I had planned to say it to Amy on her birthday when I gave her the bracelet.

Now I prepare you, it's something alright... Just not in a good way!

If beauty could kill, you'd be a murderer!

I flinch at even the mention of it; at the time I thought it was sweet and flattering. However I now understand that it's those types of tasteless pickups that could result in a slap...

Suddenly I hear a buzzing nearby, distracting me from my memories. I turn around to check behind me...

Nothing is there, so I turn back around and grab the steering wheel tighter as I turn it forcefully to the right therefore narrowly missing a laser beam.

Another one is fired at me as I turn the plane this way and that, dodging every missile and laser beam aiming at me.

For no apparent reason the attack soon stops and Eggman's base comes into view.

It's almost like he wants me to find him...

And talk about a welcoming party!

I land the X-Tornado with slight difficulty, accidently scraping the paintwork on a tree during the landing. I've parked it in a safe place, Tails would be proud!

I hop out of the motor vehicle and land on the grass; it appears Eggman is hiding out in the Green Forest. I'm annoyed that I didn't spot him sooner!

I scan the area for unwanted company before hurrying towards the familiar metal hide out.

No robots so far, Eggman must be feeling friendly...

There doesn't appear to be a welcoming mat though, so I guess I must perform a famous spin dash.

I curl my body into a tight ball before building up a lot of my speed and power and then finally releasing it. The iron gives way as I come in contact with it, shards flying in all directions.

As expected, flashing red lights fill up the hallway. I see that the 'good doctor' still has his security installed and I should soon be hearing from his alarm...

Just on cue, "Intruder alert! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Gradually it gets louder and louder as I become faster and faster, searching for the two girls.

The buildings layout hasn't changed much, so I can easily navigate my way around it. It's so easy that there might as well be arrows pointing in the right direction.

"Sonic, my persistent little foe, do come and join me in the control room. I believe I have something that belongs to you..."

In the background I hear a low growl, yet very fierce. It obviously belongs to Thorn and my assumption is correct as I hear her voice through the intercom.

"_I don't belong to anybody, you over grown baboon_!"

Baboon? Now, I've called Eggman some names in the past and I've heard others call him names but never has anybody called him a baboon!

He clearly doesn't like this new insult as I hear him mumble a few complaints before addressing her, "Shut up, girly... _I am NOT girly!... _I'll call you what I like because unless you are forgetting we have a deal, do we not?"

The silence disturbs me but it's soon broken by Thorn's voice.

"_Shove your deal where the sun doesn't shine and keep it there! I don't do deals with crazy men who portray themselves as 'evil geniuses'! I mean, what's the evilest thing you've ever done? And don't get me started on the genius part, we could be hear all day!"_

I've got to hand it to the girl, she's got a point!

"Very well then, I'll take my deal and as you put it... Shove it where the sun doesn't shine! But I'm sorry to disappoint you; we all can't commit a crime as easy as you can. Or be as cold hearted as you, talk about evil...At least I didn't run away from my friends and become a murderer..."

I hear a clicking noise over the intercom, sounds like a gun being loaded.

"Now, Sonic, get over hear as soon as you can because whether or not you're here to witness it, it will all be over. But don't fear, for both of your friends will be leaving here tonight with you... Just one of them in a coffin!"

Coffin? Gun? Oh god, he plans to kill one of them!

Yet I can't help but think about his words concerning Thorn...

She ran away from her friends... That's quite ironic that Amy did that too.

And Thorn became a well known killer after her first attack on the day that Amy disappeared!

Plus Thorn said that the piko-piko hammer was hers...

NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!

OH GOD, NO!

Thorn... No, can't be...

Amy-she could have... Could she?

But the... The facts are so clear and the evidence is undeniable!

I'm in love with Amy... and evidentially Thorn!

Because all this time I've been searching for Amy and she was next to me all along...

If only she had told me, but then again she did try to tell me...

"You are blinded by love. You're so desperate to see her, yet you wouldn't notice if she was under your very nose. You hold such high hopes for her return, you wouldn't even know if she had in fact returned. And most importantly, you think she is everything... If I told you I was your precious Amy, you'd laugh while stating that she would never murder anyone like I have done. I wasn't always a murderer... It really makes you wonder, what has become of you delicate Rose..."

Amy, Thorn, I'm coming to save you!

I rush into the control room, ready to save her.

But instead I'm faced with such as shock. Sat in front of me, in two separate chairs is none other than Amy... AND Thorn?

But I was so certain that they were the same person...

And now I've got to choose between them, which one lives and which one dies?

My friend? Or my love?

My mind? Or my heart?

Either Thorn or Amy?

* * *

**Okay that was a long chapter to write! But I enjoyed it and I hope you do to!  
Please R&R, tell me what you think!**

**Those who give sunshine out to others also need a little, so why don't you give out some too? **


	31. Doubting Myself

**I'm super, mega, extremely SORRY! My computer decided to play up and stuff was deleted and it was just chaotic! But I won't keep you waiting longer by writing a really long author's note =P **

* * *

Chapter 31- Doubting Myself

Sonic's POV

This is unbelievable! I was positive that Amy and Thorn was the same person, yet here both of them are sat in front of me, the worst part being I've got to choose between them!

Which one lives; which one dies? No pressure whatsoever, this will be the easiest decision I've ever made in my 19 years of life...

Who am I kidding? This isn't going to be easy at all, far from it.

I love them both, but in different ways. They pair of them have an equal amount of pros and cons... But I, Sonic the Hedgehog, get to choose which one deserves to have their life cut short.

Amy, the apple of my eye, although I don't know anything about her now... But it's only been three years; she couldn't have possibly changed _that _much, could she?

Despite arguing with myself, wasn't it only a minute ago that I thought Thorn was Amy...

And if that is true then Amy has changed _that _much!

I sigh loudly; my frustration is beginning to show.

"Just let her go, Eggman!"

He laughs loudly as I cringe at the very sound, it's almost like he sucks away happiness with that laugh! I know it's very disturbing...

Wait, Amy's cringing too but Thorn isn't...

That's weird. After all, as an agent shouldn't she have super sensitive hearing yet this isn't affecting her in the slightest...

I guess I'll never understand Thorn... Or Amy!

Actually, I don't think I'll ever understand women!

Finally Eggman stops laughing and turns to me, "Which one should I let go? It's up to you, Sonic!"

I let my temper get the better of me as a low threatening growl escapes past my clenched teeth. Eggman's smirk is washed straight of his face as he takes a step backwards, cautious of my next action.

But he regains his power by pressing a nearby button which sends an electrical current through both of the girls.

Amy however seems unfazed by the sudden attack, meanwhile Thorn is jolting about as much as she can due to her tied up limbs. This causes a sudden thought to enter my mind...

This wouldn't be the first time Eggman has used Amy against me, it also would not be the first time that a clone of her was used, would it?

But if he can make a clone of Amy, then he can make a clone of Thorn! Yet I witnessed Thorn being kidnapped with my very eyes...

So maybe they are the same person and therefore Thorn is the one to save because she was kidnapped in the form of the mass murderer.

But for that to be true, it means Amy must have... killed people? I find that hard to believe yet over the past few weeks I've come to terms that anything is possible.

It would also explain the connection I have with the misunderstood teenager; she's the love of my life!

Or maybe I'm just making this entire thing up in my head as an excuse for my feelings...

"Time to choose or they both die, rodent!" Eggman threatens, but they both won't die as I've made my choice.

"I choose to save Thorn..." I say confident in myself.

I look towards the imposter posing as Amy; her emotions are blank just like a robot. Except from her eyes...

I remember Thorn telling my something an old friend said to her, someone by the name of 'Moon'.

"There's a difference between hiding behind a mask and hiding behind a pair of black shades. The mask hides your identity, makes it almost impossible to know who the person is. But it doesn't hide your feelings... Your eyes can be seen by any and all, being the centre of your soul. A pair of eyes can say more than a smile. Sunglasses, they don't hide your identity as effectively as a mask but they do hide your feelings. For example, you can see me smile yet under the shades... I cry."

Eggman turns the gun towards Amy but doesn't shoot. He loads it, in front of her very eyes.

It's too intense for her, she finally snaps! Her shouts and screams are aimed at me, a mixture of my past.

"You're so STUPID! I told you, I told you! You'll never find her, ever! Because you are too blind and at first I thought it was because of love yet now I'm not so sure..."

Thorn's words echo in my head, '_You are blinded by love. You're so desperate to see her, yet you wouldn't notice if she was under your very nose."_

Amy continues to shout stuff out at me meanwhile Eggman is trying to figure out how to use the gun and also enjoying her performance, "You kept the shell bracelet and only my quills are pink, the beaded bracelet was for my birthday! I bit your tongue and you were right, I did leave because of you and... And... I...I... You never did tell me what the connection was that you felt..."

Tears pour down her face as I try to figure out how she knows all of that, only Thorn knows most of it...

Eggman notices this and fiddles with the gun faster, however Thorn speaks.

"You got a letter that told you Amy wanted to see you in the woods, just you. I killed the robotic clone of Amy and Shadow told you that Amy was gone."

A few more stories escaped Thorn's lips, but they were only stories involving her. Not once did she mention anything to do with Amy's past...

Amy began to plead with me again; she was trying to convince me to save her. But so was Thorn...

"I wrote two letters before I left, one to everyone and one just for you. It said, 'Dear Sonic, Guilty? Goodbye, Your wilted Rose x'... I guess it really is goodbye..."

Then the trigger was pulled just in time for me to realise that she was the one I had to save...

Her eyes said it all! They showed me a glimpse into her heart and I saw her pain yet I also saw her barrier of steel! I saw her murders and I saw her memories, both good and bad.

But the trigger has been pulled and the bullets stained red...

* * *

**Okay, so that's the latest chapter. Was it what you expected?  
Is Amy dead? How will Sonic react? Am I that cruel as to kill her?  
Well I already know the answers but do you? =P  
Hope you like this chapter and please R&R!**

**Heaven is under our feet as well as over our heads.**


	32. Eclipse

****

Okay, so I'd just like to thank all of you that reviewed chapter 31.

**Also I've got a new poll up and it's got three titles to choose from... All of which have plots and ideas behind them but I'd like to see which one you'd like to read first and therefore the one I should start first... So please vote! Thanks ^U^**

**Now I'll let you read in peace =P **

Chapter 32-Eclipse

Moon's POV (previously known as 'Moontooth')

I twist and turn, uneasiness pressing down on me. My friend is lying in some prison cell, incarcerated by the professor known as Eggman. Yet they want me to sleep, to do nothing until the sun rises in a sky filled with different shades of gold and ginger, yellow and even a small hint of pink.

I can't do that, I can't just sit and wait for something to happen; I want to prevent something from happening!

But I can tell the group is still suspicious of me, after all I was once known as 'Moontooth'- a killer by nature. Even though I'm not that savage murderer anymore, it's hard to leave that life behind!

Amy's got friends to return to, but I've got nothing but Carcer City waiting for my return... I'd rather start fresh; despite the fact my memories will haunt me no matter where I go.

I look at the clock, counting down the seconds until it's time to put our plan into action. The luminous shine of numbers confirms my thoughts, it is barely past five o'clock in the morning and the sun is nearly rising in the sky reminding me that she's spent nearly a whole night in the dark prison cell of Eggman's base. I have hours to wait before I can save her.

My anticipation seems to cause time to freeze, my heart also not beating as I pray she is okay. If only I had a red candle...

With that thought in my head I slowly get up, cautiously as to not disturb the others. As my feet hit the cold wooden floor, an eerie squeaking noise startles me. I curse at myself, assuming the noise was caused by me.

But as I stand cursing quietly, I hear another creak and it's followed by a voice, not my own, mumbling at their stupidity.

I stop, frozen in place, as I listen out for the wanderer. I wonder who it is and what they are doing.

I wait a little longer, straining my ears to listen out for the quiet movement of anyone. I hear birds tweeting and badgers scurrying to their homes to rest for the day, I hear the wind rustling through leaves yet I don't hear anything else.

Was it just a figment of my imagination that caused me to believe I wasn't the only one awake? Or was my lack of sleep creating scenarios and placing them in my mind?

I shrug it off and lie back on the bed, my earlier thoughts of candles forgotten.

Is this what it feels like to go crazy? To keep imagining things which aren't actually happening?

I've barely slept all night, my thoughts too preoccupied with Amy. With Thorn.

I detect another noise and this time I know I haven't imagined it. For the second time I jump out of the bed, careful to not make a sound.

Sneaking down the stairs, I see something that was not there before we all went to sleep. My body, mind and eyes are alert as I move towards it, a simple note.

_Dear Tails,_

_Forgive me?_

_Sonic T. Hedgehog_

I read it, over and over, but I can't make sense of it. What has the cobalt hedgehog done?

Suddenly a low humming noise startles me as drop the note on the floor. It sounds as if an aeroplane is about to take off...

Sonic!

I run outside just in time to witness him flying away in...

This hedgehog can run really fast, use the powers of the chaos emeralds and now he can fly a plane also...

I'm not jealous but, seriously, what can't he do...?

I rush inside, calling out to wake the others.

"Tails! Shadow! Wake up!" My shouts echo through the house.

I hear a door slam open and my eyes meet with those of a aqua colour. Turquoise eyes burn into me, a scowl adding to the effect.

"What?" I'm asked in a tone so threatening I take a double look.

White fur sticks out from her bed head, while panda eyes are visible. Her arms are folded over her chest and I can't help but think she's going to kill me. Her sleep mask was hanging from her left ear and a murderous look was present on her face.

"This better be good, I was sleeping!"

Gosh! Some people can be moody in the mornings, can't they? But she takes this to an extreme.

The others are all staring at me also, I hold up the note and say, "Sonic's gone."

Rouge's mood vanishes as she exclaims, "He must have gone for Amy and Thorn!"

I hand the note over to the two tailed fox. He turns to me, the colour in his face disappearing.

"Did he take an aeroplane with him?"

I nod my head, "You've just missed him..."

But nobody is listening to me anymore; everybody is too busy thinking up their own solutions.

Except Tails, he looks on the verge of a break down.

Finally somebody speaks, Shadow!

"In order to save them we need to work together and to do so you need to know something important...It's...I..."

Our eyes are all focused on his and our ears are on edge, waiting to see what he has to say.

Finally he gives in and tells us what he has to say...

Shadow's POV

I swallow my pride and tell them, "Amy and Thorn, they are the same person!"

Finally I've said it! But I don't feel any better, yet I don't feel any worse...

Cream's POV

Thorn saved me from that rapist even after I was mean to her, because she was...Amy?

It makes sense... sort of. But she was my friend and now she's a killer and I... I just don't know anymore, how can this be true...?

Rouge's POV

Amy... Amy is Thorn? I'm best friends with a killer? Something must have pushed her over the edge to become a killer, I just know it. She wouldn't murder people without a reason, not Amy...

Knuckles' POV

Wow, I'm definitely looking at Amy in a new light! Man ,she's defiantly grown up and she's way hot as a killer...

Ha-ha, it gets better! Sonic's in love with her! Our hero is in love with a killer!

Oh no, that could cause some problems...

Tails' POV

He took my X-Tornado...

Amy is actually Thorn...

My plane, he took it...

Amy?  
Plane!  
Thorn?  
Plane!  
Sonic?  
Plane!

Moon's POV

I can't believe he told them but I guess they needed to know; after all they are her friends!

I turn towards Tails and speak to him, but it appears he is in his own world.

I grab him and shake his shoulders lightly, "Can you find the X-Tornado? Track it or something?"

He shakes his head and places his hands to his temple, thinking.

"Yeah, I can track the Tornado. Why...? Doesn't matter! You want me to track the aeroplane so we can find Sonic, therefore finding Eggman also, right?"

I nod my head.

He does the same before hurrying into his workshop and reappearing five minutes later.

"It's near the Green Forest, parked. Eggman's base must be near..."

"We need to save them then..." I say, enthusiastically!

Shadow pulls out a green gem, a chaos emerald if I'm correct!

"Hold on!" He instructs us as he holds out a firm hand for us to touch; we do so as I hear him mutter his famous words, "Chaos CONTROL!"

A blinding light flashes before me and I land on top of some moist grass, the other following in suit yet Shadow is stood up straight, not affected by his means of transport...

Tails starts walking in the direction his plane is in with the others following him. But I decided that I had my own mission!

15 minutes later

I've been hiding in the dark now for seven minutes. Eggman, Amy and Sonic haven't noticed me yet- thank god.

I don't want to startle them as it appears everything is under control... sort of.

That mad scientist can't even seem to figure out how to use his weapon, never mind fire it!

But I've just witness Amy begging for her life, something I thought I'd never see!

Sonic choose the wrong person to save and now she's about to suffer for it...

*BANG!*

The trigger has just been pulled; I underestimated the doctor's skills. He knows how to use the gun after all.

But I can't sit and watch the bullet inching closer and closer to her, soaring through the air towards her!

So I act upon my instinct, I jump like I've never jumped before. I forget about my own safety and put hers before mine.

I create an 'eclipse'...

The 'Moon' is covering up his 'Sunshine'...

* * *

**What's going to happen next? Did he just do what I think he did? Is Amy going to live? Is Sonic going to live? Is anybody going to die...?**

**Okay, I'll stop with the questions! Please R&R and hope you enjoyed!**

**Looking is a gift, but seeing is a power.**


	33. Power from Within

**So, will Moon survive...? Would I really kill him off?**

**Also: I forgot to mention this last chapter so I'm mentioning it now. The title and most of the inspiration for 'Eclipse' came from 'SwedenSpeedway'! So I'd like to thank him for that and for also letting me use his character! Also: some of Amy's thoughts in this chapter are based on his idea!**

**Thanks to those that have voted in my poll and here is the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 33-Power from Within

Amy/Thorn's POV

I never thought I'd be looking into the eyes of death, the barrel of a gun staring straight back at me. I never thought a killer would be killed, I guess it's my own stupidity for not thinking of this possibility!

I've come close to death before, I've underestimated the strength of some of my victims but never have I stopped and thought, 'This is it, I'm going to die!' Until now that is...

"I wrote two letters before I left, one to everyone and one just for you. It said, 'Dear Sonic, Guilty? Goodbye, Your wilted Rose x'... I guess it really is goodbye..."

It was my last attempt at saving my soul from the death in which I half welcomed. Dying would just be another adventure to me; I've witnessed it so many times I know what to expect...

You grow cold and rigid, your eyes glaze over and you lose yourself...

But what happens when you've already done that, what happens when you are already cold and pushing away people you love? What happens if your eyes have glazed over ages ago? What happens to those that have already lost themselves?

I'm about to find out...

I lower my head, not wanting to look at him. Not wanting to look into the eyes of my love as I die.

He seems frozen, shocked at the whole situation! I can't really blame him either. But it looks as if he is about to lose control of himself!

I avert my eyes from him and turn to face my killer in the eyes, no fear present! He can pull that trigger with my eyes burning into him.

And he does, the bullet flying towards me but I don't take my glare from Eggman's eyes. He'll feel the pain and hatred I have for him!

Yet the bullet is travelling towards me in what appears to be slow motion...

Building up the suspense and I can't take it any longer, I lower my gaze onto the floor. Ashamed at myself, I hold back tears.

I mentally tell myself that my eyes are closed because I can't witness my own death with my own eyes! I've never felt... anything like this.

The echoing noise of the gun being fired fills my ears as I strain to hear other things! I don't want the impact to be the last sound I hear...

But so far I'm hearing nothing...

Nothing?

Is the pain too much for my body to take, or am I dead?  
Yet I can feel the chair, my clothes and the beads of sweat on my forehead.  
Am I alive? I can't be!  
If I was alive, then how?  
I let my ears scan for any sound...

Silence?

My curiosity is getting the better of me and I choose to open my eyes.

The shock that then entered my body was over powering...  
I was alive; the bullet had not even hurt me.  
But it was about to stop, about to hit someone.  
"Where the Sun goes...*cough* the Moon is never to f-far...away..."

His voice shocks me even more than his appearance, it is proof that he is really stood in front of me.

"Hi, 'Sunshine'." He said to me, smiling despite our situation. "Thought you would need some help..."

My "Moon" had returned to save me...

He had returned to die, for me!

No! I won't let him die, I won't let him!

But I can't do anything...

Sonic!

As much as I hate to admit it, I guess I'm going to need him to save me one last time...

I tell myself that he'll be okay, Moon will be okay. Then I look over to see Sonic stood, frozen!

I try to get his attention but my words get trapped in my throat, my own voice is failing me...

I guess I have to escape from this by using any means possible!

The tight ropes are rubbing against my wrists, leaving them red raw! I move my hands from side to side, trying desperately to free my hands before his time is up.

I close my eyes while doing this, not wanting to witness my friend being shot.

Suddenly I feel heat burn from inside me; I'm surprised to say the least. I don't know what's happening to me...

I've heard myths and legends, but I thought they were just stories. I never thought that it could happen to me...

It appears all my energy is being focused into this task yet I have no control over it. All I can do is witness the blues, greens, yellows and pinks swirling through my imagination...

What does this mean?

Suddenly I feel all my power stop, the colours flash once more before they too fade into blackness.

I open my eyes, unsure.

I take in my surroundings, the same as before, yet everything is quiet and it's not how it should be. It appears time is stationary...

How is it possible? How can I control time using the power of the emeralds when I don't have a chaos emerald on me?

Maybe the love for my friend... Maybe that caused my emotions to become so powerful that I... I don't even know.

But I don't have time to think about it, I don't know how to control time properly!

I fiddle intensely with the ropes around my wrist and soon one hand slides out from the tight grip allowing the other to do the same! Now I'm working on my ankles, which is a lot easier to escape from.

I jump up from the chair in a panicked state of mind. I need to protect him, I need to save him like he was about to do for me...

I struggle to move him out of the spotlight considering he weighs a bit more than me, but my determination helps me with the life saving job.

"Stop or I'll shoot..."

I jump, shocked at the voice of the mad scientist. I feel Moon stir in his standing position; he's looking straight over my head and into the eyes of Dr. Robotnik.

But he notices my firm grip on his shoulder blades as I notice his heart beating against his chest, proof that he is still alive and fighting!

He looks down at me and a look of pure confusion is present, "Amy? What just happened?"

He tries to overpower me, so that he is stood in front of me. He wants to protect me!

But as we resist each other, he speaks again...

"I see that you will be hard to kill, but him..." He points the gun at an unstable hedgehog. One that is clearly out of this world, one that is too shocked by recent events...

"Don't. You. Dare!" I let out a low growl, but loud enough to be heard.

"I dare..." The trigger is pulled once again and for the second time tonight I see my life flash before my eyes...

The first time I saw my past, happy memories and sad one, the rape that pushed me over the edge and then meeting Sonic for the second time in my life...

But this time, I'm not witnessing just my life...

I'm witnessing my future- something I thought I'd never have!

But I don't have a future without him...

So I run with all my might towards the broken hedgehog, desperately trying to beat the speed of the bullet, leaving behind the moon in the sky as I pray for a little bit of hope, some sunshine!

Yet my speed fails me for the first time in my life, I reach him just a second to late...

His eyes look up just in time to see me embrace him, but the bullet has gone straight through already...

He falls to the floor as I fall with him and I cry like I've never cried before...

His body held up by my arms, his head resting on my knees as I cry enough tears to produce an ocean.

He tries to speak, but I place a finger over his mouth, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sonic! I... I... I love you..."

For the first time since I left, I said those three words that have haunted me.

He then leans upwards, inching his lips closer to mine but something stops him and shortly after he becomes limb.

I lean down to him, about to complete his earlier action. A small kiss on his lips, but this is not my signature kiss...

It means more to me than anybody would even imagine, he's dead and because of me therefore I need to kiss him to show that I caused yet another death...

But as soon as my lips make contact with his, I know instantly that he's no longer there.

It feels wrong and fake; I'm not kissing the love of my life... I'm kissing a dead person!

This causes me to cry out in agony, yet I'm not in physical pain like Sonic was just moments ago. My pain is emotional...

From the corner of my eye, I notice Eggman drop the revolver and flee the scene, rushing straight past the rest of the gang that have just arrived.

My eyes skim over theirs; red, violet, brown, turquoise, and then finally I stumble upon blue eyes which look at me and then down to the bloody body in my grasp.

Meanwhile I get to stare into his pale blues eyes and witness how the shock appears first then disbelief and finally sadness for the loss of his best friend- his brother!

I get to know that I'll never get to look into Sonic's amazing green ever again...

Because he died in my arms, he died because of me...

* * *

**Okay that was sad to write... But on a positive note- Moon didn't die =D  
What will happen next? Also; please don't kill me for killing Sonic... **

**Please R&R, hope you liked this chapter!**

**If a rose represents love, then why does it always die?**


	34. Behind a Cloud

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic or Moon/Moontooth... :(**

**Also this chapter is the work of 'SwedenSpeedway' and his brilliant idea! He wrote nearly all of this and should therefore get the credit for it (I just added a few things and stuff)! So I present to you this chapter, which wouldn't exist without his idea!**

* * *

Chapter 34-Behind a Cloud

Moon/Moontooth's POV

I guess this is it...

The day everything ends, the pain, the feelings...  
Furthermore, my life!

I'm not complaining though as it is for a good reason too; to save her life. To save the one person who stopped me from becoming an empty shell, to save the one who always was there.

This is the day I die, the day everything around me stops. The day I lay my soul to rest!

I move my gaze away from Amy's tired body and make myself look directly at the bullet. I can't look into her eyes, and see how much she wants me to walk away alive, letting her die...

If she dies, I would just kill myself, as drastic as that sounds. There would be no reason for me to be alive anymore...

Yes, I guess you could say I've been spiralling down into the black abyss of darkness in my life... I'm not going to sugar coat it, I have been thinking about ending my life myself. Suicide, some call it an ugly word, yet others think of it as just a word. Yet to those that are actually thinking about it, I guess you could say it's a haven.

I've been thinking of numerous ways, but none of them fill the void. It's becoming more of a task to think of ways in which to end everything, than to actually end everything.

I've been thinking if I would just dive down the streets like always, but not trying to swing to safety...

Just dive down...

Dive to the long-wanted end...

I have always wondered about death, now that I think about it.  
Is there really a hell, a heaven or a life beyond?  
Or is it just like the scientist says... nothing?

If there is a hell, I suppose that's where I'll be going.

I might be sorry for my sins; sorry for my killing... but I've done so much that I actually think I deserve to go to hell!

...

I guess this is how it feels to go crazy, thinking about death and wondering if you are ready for it. But I don't care anymore. I just want this very scene to be over, I want her to live!

So I intensely gaze at the bullet, watching it speed towards me. Watching it inching towards me, how prepared it is to kill. Like I am ready to be killed...

I heard the trigger being pulled, the bullet flying out of the barrel but I didn't hear the impact...

I know enough about guns to know that it wouldn't have killed me instantly, I would have felt the impact and the pain that followed and then I would have died! So what happened?

I look in front of me, seeing how I been moved from my position. Seeing how Amy is holding me.  
She's alive but surprisingly so am I...

"Amy? What just happened?" I found myself asking but instead I wanted to ask, 'Why am I not dead?'

It then comes to me, the smell in the air. It's overpowering and dazes me for a few seconds before I realise what it is, my wolf senses keeping me alert.

The smell of fear, the smell of Amy's fear lurks over me.

I move my eyes away from hers as I look over to the Professor, noticing how he still holds the gun in his hand.

NO! I will not let him still have a chance to hurt her! No more! I can feel how she doesn't want me to die, but I will have none of it! If somebody is going to die, it will not be her!

Therefore I try my best to get in front of her, to protect her with my body acting as a shield...

But naturally she does her best to stop me.

As we struggle slightly against each other's strength, I can feel her feelings for me and how she doesn't want me to die.

A part of me is happy how she cares more about me than I thought she did, but yet again we are in a dangerous location...

"I see that you will be hard to kill, but him..." The voice of the professor gives me the feeling of fear but also anger. Oh, how I HATE that voice!

"Don't. You. Dare!" The sudden outburst from Amy makes me realise who Eggman's really pointing the gun at...

It's not me, the 'Moon'.  
It isn't her, the 'Sunshine' in my world.  
It's the reason I know I can't win Amy's heart...

It's the Blue Comet also known as Sonic the hedgehog.

"I dare..." The sharpness in his voice and the blasting sound of the gun warns me about the current situation.

A piece of me knows that when he is in danger, she is. Despite that knowledge, another piece of me just tells me to stand still and watch...

I'm not using my own gun to shoot back at Eggman. And I'm not using my grappling hook in my glove to pull Sonic out of the way.

Why? I cannot understand that myself, but I know that all I am doing is staring at the situation, trying to digest it all. I'm paralyzed by fear and shock!

Seeing how Amy runs towards her love, trying to save him. Yet I, an expert on guns, know that there is nothing she can do in her condition.

Everything around me appears to be speeding past; I'm not even sure what I am looking at.

But the scene unfolds in front of my very eyes...

First Sonic is shot, then Amy holds him, then he tries to speak, and finally he dies in her arms...  
All I can do is watch.

Then I watch as she kisses him, feeling nothing...

She screams out at anybody listening, "It's not him, he's not dead..." Her last words fading away but using my senses I can just hear her mutter, "He's not dead...This isn't him, it doesn't feel like him..."  
Her hand moves up slowly as she places in on her lips, where she has just kissed him...

It's at this very moment, I know it is my fault.

No? My friends... think about it.  
When I was in the shadows watching Sonic making his choice, why didn't I just get the doctor from behind?  
Why didn't I use the small time I just had to save the 'Blue Comet'?  
Why did I let him crash to death...?

The answer sickens me as well and I feel as if I don't deserve Amy...

But the sound of a gun falling down on the ground, a 357, and the sound of a running fat man makes me realise that I am not the main reason he is dead.

I am not the main reason that Amy's heart has just shattered into many pieces...

That Doctor is going to die today, in the name of a warrior!  
In the name of the wolf!  
In the name of the killer, the murderer and the monster!  
In the name of...

Moontooth!

Another dead man will be placed on god's list.  
I am sorry father...  
For I will sin, once again...

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I know I did when 'SwedenSpeedway' sent me the idea! I fell in love with it and he kindly let me use it!  
Thank you, 'SwedenSpeedway'!**

**Also thank you to everyone that has reviewed! Please continue to review ^U^**

**I can't believe how much you all like it and I'm sorry to those that hate me for killing Sonic...**

**But my readers deserve a happy ending and I will deliver one... Naturally!**

**You have not heard the last of our speedy blue friend! **

**A shooting star speeds through the sky and I can't help but wonder why it felt the need to leave the other stars above... Can it really be that bad? To be surrounded by others, yet not being able to say a word? To constantly feel lonely! I guess stars need a way out too...**


	35. Not Yours To Kill

****

I have nothing to say...

**Actually I do- ENJOY! **

* * *

Chapter 35-Not Yours To Kill

Amy/Thorn's POV

He's not dead, he can't be...

Yet here I am, sat in a pool of his warm blood and quite frankly I am a bloody mess, both physically and mentally!

He's Sonic the Hedgehog! He can't die on me!

I won't let him...

It's too late though, he's already gone. But it can't be him...

The lips I've just kissed are cold and... They're not his! They just can't be!

But they are and I need to accept that, even if I don't want to forget...

I never thought he'd die in such a horrible way, to save me! It was never in my wildest dreams that he'd die due to Eggman's cruel plans, he's always stopped Eggman and saved the day...

Not anymore though! That's my entire fault, if I'd have told him or if I would have died then everything would be okay...But it's not, Sonic's dead!

Because of me...

Typical of me too; making his death all about me and how I'm feeling!

He couldn't have died in a worse place, a monotonous gray lair with the unpleasant, yet familiar, smell of oil hanging loosely in the atmosphere around us.

I let my eyes scan over the mechanical room, greys and silvers reflected back at me. Small and dull lights are hung here and there, emitting little guidance for sight but I don't need to see to know all eyes are on me and the limp body resting on my lap.

I wish he really was just resting.

I avert my eyes just slightly from his broken body, unable to control the tears from escaping.

Out of my cornea I notice a figure whose eyes are no longer focused on me, but instead he is concentrating on his hands...

He then looks up towards the exit in which Eggman has just left and I that moment and that moment only I can see into his soul...

He may be wearing his classic sunglasses but I know deep down inside of him that his eyes are filled to the brim, about to release his anger and frustration!

"No." I say, my voice firm but I am not.

I turn back towards the watching gaze of my green eyed friend...Nothing but pain enters my mind when I look at him, except love. A wonderful mixture is bubbling up inside of me, one that is best served ice cold and strong...

A cocktail I like to call revenge...

I lift one of my hands from underneath his head, resting on my lap, and I delicately touch his eyelids and move them down, letting him get the rest he so scarcely needs!

He has a whole eternity to rest!

"No, Moontooth... That is who I'm speaking to isn't it? The killer deep inside..."

I don't need a reply to that answer, I've seen through his glasses and into his soul and I know that he wants to kill, he knows I know that! I finally stand up, leaving Sonic in a pool of his own, sticky, crimson red blood that is beginning to ever so slightly coagulate.

"If anybody is getting revenge it's me, okay? I, Amy Rose, will be the one to avenge Sonic's memory by transforming into the deadly beast that cost him his life..." My cold voice fills the silently grieving room.

"You didn't kill him, Amy!" Shadow interrupts me in mid sentence.

I scoff at his words, as if he knows what I've done...

"I know I didn't kill him, I didn't pull the trigger causing the bullet to penetrate him! But I WAS the one that got captured therefore needing HIS help to save me, I WAS the one Eggman wanted to kill but he said that it was too HARD to finish me off! More importantly I didn't protect him, I couldn't protect him... I COULDN'T PROTECT HIM! I TRIED TO, I REALLY DID, BUT I COULDN'T!"

My face is flustered from yelling and I'm angry at not only myself but at Eggman and Sonic and Shadow and _that_ man... the rapist, everything leads back to him!

Shadow walks over to me, one step at a time but suddenly I feel his comforting presence before he reaches me. I don't want his reassurance so therefore I take a step back as he takes one forward, upon seeing this he stops moving causing me to take one last backwards step before I too freeze.

"Nobody blames you for being angry and upset..."

I feel insulted!

"Angry? Upset? Shadow never become a psychic because I am not angry, I am not upset... I'm way beyond that! Okay? Sonic is dead! And it's not Amy's fault," I say, referring to myself in third person, "It's what Amy didn't tell anybody that cost him his life. Sweet little Amy didn't tell anybody that she was more commonly known as a cold hearted killer..."

I can feel the instinct bubbling inside of me, the urge willing to break free...

I need to find Eggman and I need to find his soon!

All this talking is doing nothing for me, nothing at all! It's not getting revenge on my love's murderer!

It's not making me feel any better; it's causing me to feel worse in fact!

"Moontooth?"

I turn to face my 'partner in crime'... or so the papers claim.

"I mean what I say and I say what I mean, does that make sense to you? It better, because hear me out..." I pause looking straight at him, almost looking past him.

In a way I am, I'm no longer looking at him...

The gun is there in the middle of the floor, calling out to me...

Once again all eyes are on me, except for a pair of emerald green eyes...

I shake the thoughts out of my head and my eyes are soon focused back on Moon, "You will not, I repeat, you will NOT go after Eggman!"

My eyes burn with passion as I add the next few words...

"He's not yours to kill..."

* * *

**... Please don't kill me for about the hundredth cliff hanger in this story! LOL**

**Also; bet you can't guess what's going to happen next? **

**Anyway, to all of you that doubt me... =P Sonic is not gone forever! I repeat; Sonic is NOT GONE FOREVER! =P**

**I have a plan that I'm sure most of you will like and then we can have our 'Happy ever after- SonAmy style! ^U^**

**That is the couple that this will end in and it won't be some creepy dead lovers type of thing, just thought I'd point that out too... XD lol**

**It will be a happy ending with kisses and hugs and fluffy puppies... Okay maybe not fluffy puppies but a happy ending nonetheless! ;D**

**A stubborn horse walks behind you, an impatient horse walks in front of you, but a noble companion walks beside you.**


	36. Future?

**Okay now I know most of you are dying for the rest of the last chapter...**

**You're dying to know what Amy does next...**

**But I got this idea and I just had to include it, so I hope you like it...**

* * *

Chapter 36- Future?

Sonic's POV

They say when you die; your whole life passes you by.

They are right...

Your entire life does flash before your very eyes and you can do nothing but witness it, experience it again.

Both the good and the bad memories fill your mind. But only the really important memoirs make an appearance...

_I stood looking at my aeroplane, a twin-tailed fox painting it a cobalt blue._

"_What do you think you're doing?" I enquire, he jumps in shock._

_He jumps down and sheepishly rubs the back of his head, "Sorry, but when I see a machine I can't help myself. I hope you don't mind I changed the engine to make it faster..."_

"_Hmm," I look at him quizzically before adding, "I like what you did with the colour too." _

_He lets out a chuckle before requesting I come and see what else he's done._

_As I walk over to inspect the work, I can't help but ponder..._

"_So, you've been following me around all morning to check out my aeroplane? Or is there something else you want?"_

_He turns to face me with big crystal blue eyes, "Well, you see, I like to build and repair stuff... So they all make fun of me..."_

_His eyes lighten up at his next sentence," You looked cool so I followed you and when I found your plane, I figured I'd fix it up and we could be friends, if you want to?"_

_To this I replied, "Well, what's your name pal?"_

The memory of meeting my best friend... I wonder how he'll cope now I'm gone. I wonder how I'll cope now I'm gone...

_Shadow turned to look at me, "What are you anyway?"_**  
**_To this I replied, "What you see is what you get, just a hedgehog that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog."_

I guess it's up to Shadow to save the world now, he'll do me proud!

Even though he was my enemy, then my rival eventually he became my friend and I'll miss him...

He'll miss me too, even if he won't admit it! I mean, hello...

I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, just a guy that loves adventure! Who wouldn't miss me?

Hell, even dead and I'm still the cocky hedgehog that everybody loved...

But seriously, I'm truly dead!

Do you know how hard that is for me to accept? I've fought against Eggman for most of my life and I never thought he'd end it...

I underestimated him and that I regret.

**_Knuckles turned to me, our breaths uneven due to our resent fight,_****_ "_**_What is this? Eggman swore that all he wanted was to live in peace!  
_**_"He's sure tricky, isn't he?"_****_  
"_**_That swindler! He lied!" Knuckles said, his temper rising once again.  
_**_"_**_You're catching on, pal!" I chuckled at his stupidity..._

Poor old gullible Knuckles, oh how I'll miss winding him up and watching how flustered he can get. Yet nonetheless, he's a great friend and I know that he'll always look out for the others!

Suddenly my flashbacks stop, am I really dead now? For definite?

A sickening feeling appears and I know that it's not over yet...

_I'm running through the forest but I don't seem to recognise the route I'm taking, my legs however do!_

_Trees and flowers merge together in a single blur of colour as I speed past them. My feet don't stop, it's almost like I have no control over them..._

Or my mind!

_But suddenly I appear in a field. I've never been in this field before yet it feels like I know it, like I have in fact travelled here before now!_

_In front of me is a beautiful lake, its water are so clear and blue and inviting that even my phobia vanishes. Despite this beautiful scene, my eyes are not focused on the waterfall or the swans that swim on the lake..._

_A striking flower attracts all my attention. The petals opening up into a full bloom, revealing it's self to me. Strong roots hold it firmly in the ground but the wind manages to sway it slightly, in a delicate motion._

_The colours so bright and beyond beautiful... Just like her._

_And I need to have it, not for me but for her! My rose needs this rose!_

_So I reach out about to take hold of the lavender rose, but as my fingers make contact with the sturdy stem I feel a warm liquid rush down my finger. I recoil it back in shock and realise that I've just been pierced by a thorn..._

_Every rose has its thorn and sometimes the price is right..._

_I watch the blood trickle down my finger and I wipe it on my chest, letting it soak into my fur..._

_I watch in horror as the blood spreads slightly and turns a deeper red, before finally disappearing into my fur!_

_I shake this weird experience off as I turn my attention back to the rose, but to my fuller shock as I take it in my hand and uproot it, the petals start changing colour until finally a deep red rose is in my hand..._

A lavender rose first and now a red rose...?

I understand...

The flowers are speaking to me and I'm listening, "First love that is now your true love!"

_The flowers represent my feelings for Amy..._

_Amy!_

_Damn! I've suddenly got his urge to be back at home, with her. Back at home with my wife!_

My wife...? Wait did I just think that? I'm dead...

_Suddenly, as if by magic, I appear on the doorstep to a cosy looking home. Something about it looks inviting and I can't help but open the door..._

"_Honey, I'm home..." _

Honey, I'm home?

Did I seriously just say that? What is going on here?

"_Hey, have a good run...? Is that for me?" She says taking the rose in her clutch. _

I don't care what's happening; I just want to kiss her. I need to kiss her...

To know this is real, I need to know this is real!

_I grab her body, hungry for her kisses!_

_She drops the rose as I pull her in and our lips move closer and closer until suddenly everything fades away, she fades away..._

But I soon realise that she's not fading away...

I am!

And I also realise that I've just witnessed a part of my future...

A part of what my future could have been...

Yet it disappeared straight from under my nose...

Because I'm dead!

* * *

**It's late I have nothing to say... It is 00:18 in the morning or night whatever you want to call it and I'm sweepy!**

**Please R&R, hope you enjoy!**

**One of my fave chapters in this story!**

**My saying today is- the people are right- 8 hours sleep is best!**

**And goodnight!**


	37. Power Enriched By The Heart

**I'm really annoyed... I forgot to mention something in the last chapter :(  
But I can add it in this chapter, with a few alterations!**

**Also: This is THE chapter! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 37-Power Enriched By The Heart

Amy/Thorn's POV

"He's not yours to kill..." I say, my words flowing like venom, so acidic and bitter. But my eyes tell a different story, a story of hurt and pain...

Moon's crystal eyes tell a similar story but his anger is clearly bubbling inside of him, trying to dominate him.

"You want me, Moontooth to not kill? You're asking a monster not to strike, not to kill?"

He looks down at his hands, focusing mainly on his claws before lifting his gaze back up.

A small smile forms on his lips and the tension in the room lightens slightly, "Say please...?"

For the first time in what feels like centuries, I giggle. It's a peculiar sensation and I immediately feel guilty for doing so...

Is this how my life will turn out? Will I constantly be reminded of him all the time?

I'll miss him when something good happens because I want to share it with him.  
I'll miss him when something is troubling me because he understood me the most.  
I'll miss him when I laugh and cry because he was the one that could make my laughter grow and my tears disappear.  
I'll miss him all the time but I'll miss him the most when I'm still awake at night; thinking of him and all the wonderful memories we have because they were the best times in my life...

The sad times will hurt me the most though!

I look at his broken body on the floor and suddenly I'm no longer in the dull mechanical room. The blood on the floor is slowly vanishing too.

I'm stood in a chapel facing forward, my vision is slightly off as my eyes are covered by a white lace like material...

A veil, that matches my delicate white flowing dress, I soon realise.

I turn around to get a better look at the rest of the room and what a sight I'm faced with!

Roses of white, pink and red, ribbons of silver and all the people I have ever loved; here in one room!

But the person I love the most, or so it would appear is stood next to me...

A black suit on his muscular body but no face...

I don't know who he is!

"Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Should I? I don't know who he is, yet here I am at the altar with him by my side...

So surely I'm here for a reason, I must have accepted his proposal!

"I...I do."

"You may now kiss the bride..."

He turns to face me and a familiar feeling of comfort spreads through my body and moments later he's holding me in his arms about to kiss me...

That's when I notice his chest, a small blood stain starts to appear above his heart and I take another look, this wasn't here before...

The blood starts to pour out of this new wound and he begins to fade away, before I even got a chance to kiss him!

I'm left to fall onto the ground in a pool of the man's blood with my eyes shut...

I open my eyes and look around me, I'm back in the mechanical room. My eyes are moist with tears threatening to spill but there is no blood around me...

It was all just a figment of my imagination! A bizarre daydream, that just so happened to be a nightmare.

"Amy are you okay, you just had a mental breakdown of some sort and went into a catastrophic state and didn't reply to anything...?"

"You spoke once though, something about you do...?"

My friends enquire but I just want to answer Moon.

"Please Moon. Don't kill him!" I say in a flat tone before the passion momentarily appears.

"If anybody is going to kill Eggman, it's going to be me!"

Yet the dull monotone is back, "But even I don't want to do that, I have no energy to kill him, I have no momentum to kill him... I have no reason."

Moon stares back at me in disbelief, "No reason? NO REASON? You killed people because of rape yet you can't kill someone because of murder?"

"That's different; rapists leave most of their victims alive to suffer the memories of the rape. The physical pain is hard but it goes away over time. The emotionally pain the victim suffered, trust me it doesn't just vanish or come anywhere near..." I reply back at him, my voice barely breaking any emotion...

Just a flat dull monotone voice!

"He's dead! He'll never feel pain again!" Moon almost yells, shocked at my behaviour.

"Exactly! He is dead and there is nothing that will bring him back. What good does it do it I kill someone for him? He'll never know..."

I move away from my friends and stand over Sonic's body, alone. The others know I need my space...

Except Moon, "Sunshine...?"  
His voice is full of worry and determination, even with my back to him I can sense his need to kill but he respects my wish too much to do anything but fight against himself.

"Back off, Moon. I can't deal with this right now!" My tone is sharp again and immediately I feel guilty.

Just because I'm beating myself up doesn't mean I have to take it out on the people that are there for me.

"I'm sorry." I finally say in a voice barely above a whisper.

But who am I saying sorry to? Sonic or Moon?

I look down at the blood around him, and the weird experience from before flashes in my mind...

Who the man just started bleeding from above his heart...

In the exact same spot Sonic got shot!

How the pool of blood is exactly the same!

I witnessed a part of our future that could never be...

Wait? What is that in the blood?

A picture?

I look down at the blood and indeed there is a picture in it...

Or am I just imagining this?

It's a red rose, one I've never seen before yet something in my heart is telling me I have!

Suddenly as if everything makes sense, I know what to do!

It was like the rose was telling me what to do...

I look down again at the bloody picture but instead I see nothing!

Did I imagine it after all? Was it all in my mind?

Either way I know what to do, it's almost as if the words were written on blood...

I check the floor, looking to see if my crazy mind can detect any bloody messages. Thankfully there is none!

I know how I froze time and I know how to bring him back!

Because I love him, that's how!

I was once asked if I thought love or anger was more powerful...

As Thorn I said the same answer as I did when I was Amy.

And now I'm going to say the same thing again; love!

Without letting the other hear I mumble a few words to myself, "The servers of the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart..."

I feel the heat burning up inside me, a powerfully energy surges through my veins.

And I kiss him once more, ignoring the coldness of his skin!

My power slowly leaves my body and enters his, each of us feeling its pure energy flowing through us until finally his eyes snap open and he looks at me...

Suddenly to my surprise and shock he pushes me away, almost as if he is repulsed by my kiss.

I don't know what's worse...

The fact I scared him?

Or the fact I brought him back from the dead?

"Amy?"

His voice echoes through the room and I can do nothing but ask him a stupid question, trying to lighten the air...

"Why did you pull away like that? Am I not a good kisser?"

He laughs, typical Sonic...

Straight back from the dead and already laughing!

"No, that's not why I pulled away..."

Everybody else in the room is staring straight at us wondering what the hell just happened... Except Knuckles!

"You finally figured it out Amy? Took you longer enough, I was beginning to doubt you. Power can be a funny thing, especially when it's connected to love!"

Everyone turns to face him with a, you-knew-she-could-help-him look upon their faces.

But all I can do is stare at him and vice versa, our eyes locked.

"Then why did you pull away, after all it wasn't that long ago you actually kissed me remember..."

I flirt uneasily, trying to distract myself from all of this nonsense!

"Exactly! Last time I kissed you it didn't end well, you told me never to kiss you again!"

The whole room lets out a small laugh as I pounce onto him and asphyxiate him in kisses.

"You died, the rules change!"

I say before I lock lips with him with one thought running through my mind...

He's alive! And so is Eggman...

* * *

**Sonic's back! He's alive *fangirl scream*!  
Also; not the end!  
Please R&R tell me what you think! Hope it wasn't too rash for you and hope you liked it!**

**A million fishes and I still can't find the right one, maybe there is too many fish in the sea... **


	38. When Dreams Become Reality

***Sniff/Cheer***

**The last chapter! I can't believe it's over...**

**But it is...So I'd like to thank you all for helping me with ideas, leaving reviews and adding this to alerts and favourites! I'm truly grateful, if only you all knew how much!**

**So as a way of thanking you, I'd like to dedicate this to ALL of you (you know who you are...hopefully)!  
Because it would merely be a bunch of words joined together without all of the support and motivation you guys have given me, therefore creating a story!**

**I don't want this to be a massive author's note (bit late for that)... so I'll cut to the chase; YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! **

**Also, big thanks go to 'SwedenSpeedway'! As you may have noticed he's kindly let me use Moon and he's even done a small spin-off prequel type thing for this (which is awesome in my opinion =D)! What would I do without my Moon... =P**

**Anyway, I'll stop rambling on and just let you read!**

**Presenting the last chapter... (Drum roll, please)  
I'd just like to point out that Amy sometimes refers to 'Thorn' as a different person because it's all in her past and she'd like to keep it that way!**

* * *

Chapter 38-When Dreams Become Reality

Amy's POV

Five years have passed since 'that' day and now I'm currently living a life that existed only in my dreams...

A lot has happened over the years, everything has changed...

I'm still trying to put my past life behind me but it feels like occasionally I'm fighting a losing battle.

Maybe one day Thorn will return, but that is an unlikely 'maybe'. I...She did 'miraculously' disappear into no existence. Thorn is after all a forgotten soul and nobody has seen or heard of her in five years...

Nobody but one! She got her revenge, just like she wanted and just like he deserved.

Some say it was a heart attack but only some, only the Sonic Team, know what really happened!

It's not my...I mean 'her' fault that some men can't handle their arsenic, how was she supposed to know?

However, I shouldn't really be thinking about Eggman and my past on today of all days...

I turn around, looking into a full length mirror. My hair and make-up is gorgeous, Rouge has made me look better than I thought I ever could. Yet as I'm looking into the mirror I don't need to see myself to notice that I'm shaking with nerves.

Calm down Amy, everything will be fine! You look great and everything fits perfectly, nothing to worry about...

But the constant feeling of butterflies in the pit of my stomach increases with every passing moment, with every blink of an eye!

It's a good thing though, I can feel it!

I don't know how it's possible for me to be diving into something that I'm so unsure of yet know that I am sure of it!

Today is going to be great though, nothing will ruin it...

Except... NO! That was only a nightmare, a scene caused by anguish and melancholy.

"Amy, are you ready? I know it's great to be fashionably late and everything... Not today though!" I hear a muffled voice from the other side of the door and I don't need to see his face to know it's him!

"Yeah, yeah..." I reply jokingly, "Now come in and help me fasten this dress!"

The door opens to reveal just who I expected, his sunglasses still placed firmly over his crystal blue eyes.

He walks up to me while saying in a humorous tone, "Fancy seeing you in here, you do know a wedding is about to take place and you're going to miss all the action?"

"It'll be some wedding, without the bride! Now help me already, please!" I playful whine at him.

Turning around so my back is exposed to him and I'm facing the mirror, he grabs hold of the zip and pulls it up slowly, careful to not damage it.

"You look so beautiful Amy..."

I gaze into the mirror and not even I can argue with him, not while I'm wearing this dress of white!

As I stare at my reflection, I can't help but picture our future together...

"Earth to Amy? Hello...? Oh finally, are you ready to go?" He asks me, I shake my head in reply.

"I need a few more minutes, please?"

He nods his head.

Come on Amy girl! This is a new adventure for you to share with him!

I sit down on the bed, "Help me do a check list."

"A check list? For what?"

I laugh a small girlish giggle, "My something old and something new..."

"Oh, well let's see, something old?"

I hold up my wrist to let him see a small beaded bracelet, the one Sonic got me for my birthday before I... For my thirteenth birthday.

He rattles on the other two items and I nod my head each time before finally he says, "Something blue?"

I laugh nervously before mumbling quietly, "Sonic..."

He only smiles in return. A rare treat for many but not for me!

After Eggman 'mysteriously' died Moon left again, he told me that it was for the best and that he'd still stay in contact and we'd see us other more often. He kept to his word!

"I'm glad you're okay Moon, I was sad when you left us all those years ago, but I'm happy that you stayed in contact!"

"I'm glad you're happy, Sunshine! Now I better hurry and give you away, before they think you've changed your mind!"

I extend out my arm, allowing it to slip through his as he guides me through the hallways and finally in to the room in which all eyes turn to face me. Despite this, I only have eyes for one pair, a bright green pair.

Here I am, Amy Rose, about to become Mrs. Sonic the Hedgehog!

It just goes to show that everybody does get a happy ending in their own unique way...

Tails and Cream are dating each other, while Knuckles and Rouge are engaged!  
Shadow is still Shadow, but he's more open now that I'm back and his memories no longer haunt him.  
Moon is happy now because I'm back in his life and vice versa. Plus he's managed to find forgiveness in himself for the murders he has done.  
Leaving me and Sonic...

"Do you take him to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Do I take him to be my lawful wedded husband...?

Do I really need to answer that?

"I do!"

"Do you take her to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do!" He turns to face me, a small single raindrop threatening to spill from his eyes, a sign of his happiness.

"I pronounce you 'husband and wife'!"

His words echo around my head...

Husband and wife!

I guess that leaves me and Sonic happily married!

Even killers... Ex killers...have somebody that loves them!

* * *

**Okay so that's the end... Done...Finished...Over...Complete! Lol  
Nothing has been decided yet but I've been thinking about a sequel to this just to let you all know.  
Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! **

**Remember, today is the tomorrow you worried about yesterday. **

**SugarhogRose x**


End file.
